Love define us
by Nainari
Summary: Ava's father death marks her life forever, so she travels to Forks expecting to start again… little she knows that that's where her life will begin. Having secrets on her own, she encounters that in Forks reality and fantasy often collide. Seth/OC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Hope

**Chapter 1**

Everything came to a halt for me a few months ago. I know life keeps going on without me, but I'm not part of the world anymore. People move around me, talk and give me half-hugs that are supposed to make me feel better, but it doesn't. Nothing makes sense anymore, I don't sleep and I barely eat. I can only stare at my dad photography on my night stand, he is smiling with me sitting on his lap, I was seven years old, but I still remember that day as one of the best on my life. Hiding under the covers, pressing the photograph to my chest, I let myself cry.

I hear someone entering the room; the covers are snatched suddenly from me. Brown lifeless eyes stare and frown at me. Without a word, she starts to move around my closet. She moves with elegance around the room and whispers how pathetic I am lying on a bed mourning the death of my dad. She takes away the photography and throws it away.

-Come on Aiofe, I have enough with your pathetic attitude- her voice sounds bored-. Your beloved father is gone and all we can do it's continue with our lives. Even though your leaving this place, hear me well my daughter, you will never ever be able to be free from me.

Mother leaves some black clothes next to me and pretends to give me a caring kiss that only leaves me with a sting that takes my breath away. I close my eyes and try to shut the world out; it is so terrible that I wish my mother was dead instead of my dad?

My heart screams that is so unfair for her to stay alive and my dad, my kind father is gone. I get up and dress with the clothes my mother left. I sit next to the window, wondering what would become of me. What did she mean with leaving? Could it be possible that I, somehow, will be free?

Lost in my own world, I don't notice Rose, one of the maids, running around my room and packing some of my clothes. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiles to me, the first smile in weeks that doesn't have that pitiful look add to it. She is talking to me, I can see her lips moving but my mind doesn't make sense out of what she is telling. Think my face gives me out, ´cause she takes my hands, pull me up and sit me in front of the vanity. She starts to braid my hair, and sings a lullaby just like she used when I was a little girl, I close my eyes and let myself be lost under her caring touch.

-I'm packing your clothes and most precious possessions so you can get going tonight- she says and I open my eyes and stare to her reflection on the mirror.

-Packing… where I am going? – My voice sounds like it's about to crack.

-Well, you didn't think your father will leave you here with her? – She shakes her head-. Oh no, he make preparations so you can go with his best friend, Charlie to live. Your flight is tonight- she give me a concern look- you haven't been listening to what we have been saying to you?

I shake my head, feeling guilty of the way I have been locking everyone out and haven't listened to anything they would say to me. She hugs me tight and I could see that tears threaten to fall from her eyes, hugging her back I wonder how I could be so blind to not see the pain of others from this death. My dad was so special to everyone; he was always kind and caring, and with the employees he made them feel they are part of our family. Rose embrace remind me of that, that I was not the only one that loose him and not the only one that was going to suffer my mother tantrums.

-Am I traveling alone, Rose?

-Yes, my dear- she cleans my tears away and kisses my forehead-. Don't be afraid, and certainly do not worry for us. You just need remember that here is a family that loves you and that will be always be here for you. Now let's get your packs done and you need to change on something more comfortable for your travel.

Feeling hope on my future again, I help Rose packing. As the day go on, I feel that I can be part of the world again; my dad left a plan for me. He was helping me run away from this hell; I was going to see Charlie again. Charlie Swan has always been a great friend of my father and I, as the car take me to the airport, happy memories of Charlie, dad and I start to flow trough my mind.

* * *

Ok… This is my first fan fiction that I ever publish in anyway, and the second story that I actually give a chance for other people to read it. I know its kind of shot, hope you like it and will be posting the next chapters as soon as I finish them.

I accept all reviews and hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual

**Chapter 2**

**Unusual**

_Faith consists in believing when it is beyond power of reason to believe._

_**Voltaire**_

_Seth POV_

When you're a single wolf… without an imprint to be around, time is something that you have a lot to spare. Even so I spend most of my dinner times with my mom and Charlie; I understand they need time on their own. The Cullen family always invites me on the weekends to their house, and even when I feel very comfortable with them, I miss what it seems everyone have except for me. Don't get me wrong I'm very happy that all of them have someone to share their life with; it's just from the memories of my pack members and the lovable smiles from the Cullen members, I know how wonderful is to have someone to care for… and how ordinary problems seemed to them. When Edward caught me thinking like this, he would shake his head and smile; he told me once that he waited a century to be able to have Bella. So I try to stay positive and wait, in the mean time I hang around my very _"unique"_ family, and let their troubles be mine.

After the Vulturi experience, our life's become… boring, for lack of better word. Jacob and Sam settle down their different points of view and we have become again a big happy pack (with Jacob as an alpha since Sam retired to live with Emily) that has a really good relation with our vampire family. So I graduated high school through home school by Carlisle and Esme. Charlie and mom married after my graduation, Leah accepted a job in a hospital as receptionist on Seattle, and for six months I was clueless about what to do with my life. One day Charlie gave me some papers and told me to take a look. A cop, Charlie was recommending me to be a cop. For me it was perfect, helping people, eat some donuts, flexible schedule, but most important, Charlie believed that I would make a good job at it, and wanted for me to work with him. So with Charlie recommendation, with a couple of advices from my mom and with the endurance of a wolf, I left to Seattle to become a cop. Easy as breathing was the training for me, and sooner that I though I was coming back to my hometown. Unexpected to me, was to find out that mom have made changes to our old house and it was all mine now. Having my own home, a dream job, a patrol once a week with the pack, and no enemies trying to kill my family, my life is almost perfect… the only thing I'm missing is my imprint. With 23 years old, I stop looking for her. Mom still tries to get me to date, Leah calls me and tells me to hang around girls, I could probably learn to love one and Jacob tells me that we never know when or how our imprint will appear before us. But I'm tired to look every girl like a potential imprint (and be look by the girls like I'm a creep); I'm tired of this search that sometimes it seems faithless, so I decide that I will just to let it flow, instead of pushing it for it to happen.

Like I say, things around here are pretty peaceful, so when something changes even if it's small you are bound to notice. Truth to be told, I never though it will be Charlie. His weirdness started with a phone call, we were talking after dinner on his house and the phone ring. He answered and I help mom with the dishes. When he came back, he was almost in tears and mom run to his side and held him. I didn't say anything that day just gave him a quick hug and told him that tomorrow I would take his shift, if he needed some time off. He gave me a small nod.

After this, Charlie started to spend a lot of time talking on the phone. One time even, he started to shout to whoever was at the other side of that call; he seemed that he was ready to knock someone out. That day, and a couple of days after, no one in the station dare to mess up with him, now that I remember I was the only one talking to him, the other just avoid him. Charlie started to relax and became his old self this week; I never dare to ask him what was wrong. I arrive to Charlie's home and I see Alice Cullen car parked outside, wondering what was going on I knock. Charlie opens the door and pulls me towards the living room.

-Some craziness is going on upstairs and I recommend you not to go there- he hands me a beer and we sit to watch the T.V.

-Charlie, - feeling unsure of the noises coming from upstairs- what's going on?

-Alice is helping Sue to change around Bella's old room- seeing uncertainty all over my face he goes on-. We will be having a teenager living with us, she is arriving tomorrow. - He takes a sip out of his beer and looks at me- Do you think you can cover me next week during the afternoons?

-Sure thing, Charlie. If it's ok for me to know, why is she coming to live here?

Charlie looks at the T.V. but I'm pretty sure he is not really watching the game. For a moment I don't think he is going to answer.

-Her father was my best friend. He passed away recently, and he left me as her guardian- a bittersweet smile appears on his face-. He though I will be good for the kid.

Knowing expressing emotions are not his thing I nod and start talking about the game. Half hour later on, mom and Alice come downstairs, both smiling and looking very please with whatever get to happen to Bella's old room.

-Hello Seth- Alice mess up with my hair and looks at Charlie-. Well Charlie, Aiofe's room is ready, and I should get going since it's already late.

-Thank you for helping us, Alice- Charlie shakes Alice hand.

-Anytime Charlie- she turns towards mom and give her a quick hug-. Sue that was really fun, hope we can do something like that again.

-Think I will ask Charlie for a new kitchen- mom says smiling to Alice.

Alice laughs and Charlie shake his head. Alice leaves and we move towards the kitchen, where mom makes us a quick simple dinner. We ate in silence, mom making comments on what they could do with Aiofe, and remembering Charlie that tomorrow they pick her up at Port Angeles airport at 5 o'clock. I help Charlie with the dishes, and I say goodnight to both. On my way home, I think that maybe having a new person in our lives will make everything more interesting for a time. That's when I realize I probably won't meet Aiofe, till next week. Covering my schedules and Charlie's too, plus the patrol, will leave me no time. Oh well, she wont be going anywhere I say to myself.

* * *

So here it's the second chapter of the story, and please bear with me, the story might seems slow, but the first chapters are to present all the possible situations and the characters and so on.

I want to thank **booklover2600** for the review.

Enjoy the story! And I wait for your reviews and comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

**Chapter 3**

**Comfort**

_Gratitude unlocks the fullness of life. It turns what we have into enough and more._

_It turns denial into acceptance, chaos into order, and confusion to clarity._

_It can turn a meal into a feast, a house into a home, a stranger into a friend._

**_Melody Beattie_**

_Aiofe POV_

To say I'm tired it's an understatement, after thirteen hours of being stuck in a plane, I'm ready to get out of here and run around like a mad woman. Despite the fact that I sleep the first part of the fly, I'm starting to get bored, and anxious. I keep playing with the letter that Cedric, the family lawyer, gave me before boarding. I keep holding it close to me, but haven't read it yet. The captain announces that we have arrived to Seattle airport. I check the time and confirm that I have about one hour to get my packs, check them in and get to the next airplane. Checking that all the papers I need are ready, I get up from my seat and for the first time, walk into Seattle airport alone.

Somehow I end on the next plane and I'm already making a happy dance inside my head, not so bad for my first time alone. I try to prepare myself for at least one more hour of flight. I open the envelope and see inside another envelope much smaller that this one and I recognize our family emblem on it, taking the letter out, I start reading:

"Ava,

The other envelope contains a letter from your father, he left it for you and I think you will understand a lot of things when you read it. You will read it when you're ready Ava, so take your time.

I talk to Charlie yesterday, and he said that they will be waiting for you on Port Angeles airport. I need to say Charlie is very excited to have you with him.

I wish you all the luck on this new journey, and remember no matter where you go; we will always be waiting for you here.

Cedric

P.S. Don't worry to much about everyone here, I will take care of everything"

I couldn't help but smile, Cedric say Charlie was excited to have me living with him, and I could finally meet Sue. Putting the letters back into my bag I let my thoughts run free as I watched the cloud pass. The flight was quite peacefully for me, and before I could notice, we were already at the Port Angeles airport.

While picking up my luggage, I started to feel uneasy. What if Sue didn't like me? I walk towards the arriving door and I see Charlie, his brown hair is instantly recognizable, beside him I saw a woman with black long hair, and copper skin. I see Charlie smiling and pointing towards me, having that kind look in his brown eyes, and I can't resist it anymore. Running towards him, I drop my luggage when I got close and embrace him. I feel Charlie arms move around me and I can't help but smile. I step back, the smile still on my face.

-Hello Ava- my smile grows bigger as he makes use of my nickname instead of my name. - Ava this is Sue, my wife. Sue this is Ava.

-Nice to meet you Aiofe, Charlie has told me a lot of things about you- Sue shakes my hand and smiles kindly to me.

-Nice to meet you too Sue, but its Ava to family- I gave her a quick hug and hear Charlie soft laugh.

-We better pick up your luggage and get going.

I look back to the mess I left on the floor and giggle. Sue and Charlie help me with the luggage and get going to the cruiser. The drive from the airport towards the house was truly joyful to me. Sue was always talking with me, and Charlie will make that grunts when something was too tacky for him. I already got the feeling that Sue and I will be great friends. When the cruise parked in front of the house, Charlie sends Sue and me inside the house, so she can show me the bedroom while Charlie got my luggage.

-Up this way- Sue tells me. I follow her to the bedroom down the hall.

My name appears on the door with blue and purple shiny dust. I open the door and I freeze at the door. Before me was the most beautiful room I have ever seen. It wasn't as big as my old bedroom, but it was perfect. The walls were painted with a baby blue and a purple line in the middle, the double bed against one of the walls has silver bedclothes, a small wood desk was on the other side with some books over it, but what I love the most was the view, I can see the backyard and the tree line. I walk to the middle of the room and absorb every detail of my new room. I feel Charlie walking in and leaving the luggage.

-I know it's not what you're used to- he mumble- but…

-It's perfect, Charlie- I turn around and smile-. It's absolutely perfect, and I'm very thankful for it.

Charlie grunts and Sue place her hand on his shoulder.

-Dinner will be ready soon, if your not too tired.

-Not really, I will start unpack my stuff and I will be downstairs, alright?

Sue nods and goes downstairs, follow close by Charlie. Hearing the T.V., I start to get my clothes on the drawers, about half hour later I'm pretty much done. Proud of myself I left my room and join Charlie and Sue for dinner.

Dinner was quiet and wonderful. The food was simple and though I hardly knew what I was eating, I enjoy it. Saying good night to them, I change and for the first time on a very long time, I fall sleep without trouble.

I wake up and turn towards the window, watching the trees. I heard someone humming downstairs and I recognize Sue voice. I got up and take the first pair of jeans and a purple blouse and throw them in the bed. The bathroom is small, but I pretty much don't mind, taking a quick shower and putting some fresh clothes, I feel ready to tackle the day. I got downstairs and see Sue baking something.

* * *

-Good morning Ava.

-Good morning Sue. Uhmm where is Charlie? - I ask, as I sit.

-He needed to take care of something down the station, but he will be back soon. He is taking some days off while you get used.

-Oh… ok.

-Are you ok Ava?

-Yeah… just feel bad for all the trouble that I'm giving to Charlie.

Sue sits next to me and holds my hand.

-Don't worry Ava; it's not trouble at all- she reassures me-. So what do you want to do today?

-What do you normally do?

-Well make breakfast, do some chores, go to the bakery and then come back home to make some dinner.

-Well, I will love the breakfast, you can later tell me what chores should I do, and I will really, really love if I could go with you to the bakery and maybe if you want teach me how to bake.

-Sound like a plan, Ava.

I eat some pancakes and milk. Sue told me to clean my room and the bathroom. It was the first time that I got to do this without help and I was really enthusiastic about it. Think I might have scare Sue a little bit, since I go up running. I can hear her laugh as I run to the room and start making my bed. Charlie arrived when we were almost done with the cleaning. I hear Sue and Charlie talking, and I run downstairs.

-Morning Charlie- I could see Charlie making an attempt to smile to me, but I could see he was annoyed about something. – What's wrong, Charlie?

-Your mother called- I sit on the stairs and try not to panic-. She told me she was worried since you never called her and you haven't pick up your cell phone. –I can only nod. – You should probably call her Ava, I know it's hard but she is still your mother.

I got up and walk to my room, pick up my phone and stare to the screen. I didn't have any missed calls, I knew she was lying, but Charlie didn't need to know how bad our relation truly was. I dial her number and wait.

-Hello my sweet daughter- I hear her mocking voice-. I see that stupid cop did give you my message. Hope you are enjoying yourself.

-Hello mom- I tried for my voice to sound neutral-. Everything is fine.

-Oh Aiofe, five words from you and you already get me jaded. I expect you to keep calling me or pick up my calls, if you don't want for me to call Charlie to get news from you. We don't want for him to think badly of our relation, isn't it?

-I will remember mom- the line went death and I try shaking the troubled feeling I was getting. _She can't really hurt you, you are here now._ I tell myself._ Don't worry about it. _I take a deep breath and fake a smile, ready to spend a wonderful day with Sue and Charlie.

Through all the day Charlie and Sue give me worried looks, but never asked what happen between my mother and I, which I'm pretty thankful for that. Charlie stayed all the day with us on the bakery, and I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to make something edible. Sue's bakery is something else, have so many open spaces and people is very friendly. I got to talk to so many costumers, and I feel that I have been here all my life. Sue is always ready to give me quick hug and teach me all her secrets. Charlie watches closely, and I can tell he is happy that we are having a great time. By the time we arrive to the house, I'm ready to go to sleep. Sue look and me and send me to sleep, giving me a kiss on the forehead. Charlie messes up my hair and I laugh all the way to my room. Not even bothering to change, I fall sleep on the bed.

By the fourth day, Charlie would go to work a couple of hours and I would stay with Sue. I have two more free weeks before the school start and I love the way my daily routine started to build up. I started to pay less attention to what my mother said during our phone calls. Sue was always talking about her kids, how much she miss her daughter Leah, and how wonderful Seth is, though she miss to see him during the dinner. She show me a picture of them, Leah looks so much like Sue, though her brown eyes show a deep sadness no matter she is smiling on the photography, and Seth, he looks… well I don't know how to describe him… handsome might apply, but that word feels inadequate for him. Sue tells me that Leah will come on the holidays to visit and I will be able to meet her, and Seth will be probably coming tomorrow for dinner. Hoping today will end soon and tomorrow morning and afternoon goes fast, I let my mind wonder about this unique family I'm starting to be part of.

* * *

I struggle a little with this chapter. Hopefully next one will come out more easily. I wait for your reviews and hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

_That's the thing about pain… it demands to be felt._

_**John Green**_

_Aiofe/Ava POV_

I hear someone calling my name; opening my eyes I find only darkness. Panic start to rise inside me, as I try to reach out to feel something, I walk slowly forward looking for something as my eyes get used to the darkness. Suddenly I fall backwards, and as I attempt to get up, I feel a hand next to me; I open my mouth to ask who is it, but no sound comes out. Moving closer so I can take a look; a little boy about six years old is the owner of the hand I'm holding. His eyes are close, and deep red lines cover his face, I cry out for help as I clean the wounds with my hands, the boy open his eyes and I see the empty cavities. Screaming, I let go his hand, I get up and run, falling over more bodies that reach out for me, calling my name. I can hear them crying out for help, my heart fills with sadness as they whisper their story. The bodies disappear and I find myself on a hallway, breathing hard I press my back to the wall. Something bites my back, moving fast I turn and see faces moving behind the wall, trying to get close to me. The floor starts shake and I start running, not knowing where exactly I'm going. I see light at the end of the hallway, entering the next room I stop at the frame and breath. White hands emerge out of nowhere and hold me down, pulling me to the shadows…

I wake up, and feel Charlie's hands on my shoulders. I hear someone screaming, and I realize that the screams belong to me. Charlie hugs me tight.

-I'm alright Charlie, - I whisper- it was just a nightmare.

Sue places her hand on my leg and I couldn't help but move away from her. Soothing me, she lays her hand on my knee, I close my eyes, but I keep looking the face of that little boy. Taking deep breaths, I relax with Charlie embrace and Sue humming voice. I squeeze Charlie arm and put a fake smile on my face.

-You can go back to sleep, I feel much better now. Thank you.

Charlie let go of me and stand, and motion Sue to follow him.

-Night Ava.

-Night Charlie- I lay down and give him a reassuring smile.

-If you need anything, just call ok? – I nod.

I pretend to go back to sleep, but when they close the door; I get up and move towards the window. Its 4:20 am, though I'm tired, I don't wish to see those eyes again. Moving the desk chair next to the window, I grab my sketch book and start to draw the view. Trying to keep my mind from wondering, I focus on the way the trees look, and to make the leaves look correctly. I keep drawing till my alarm clock goes on; taking clean clothes I walk to the bathroom and wash up. Going downstairs I set up the breakfast and wait for Sue and Charlie to come downstairs. Sitting and embracing my legs, _It was just a dream_, I keep saying to myself. Sue comes down, gives me a kiss on the forehead and then pours some coffee in two cups.

-Want to talk about your nightmare, Ava?

Shaking my head, I take a sip out of my orange juice. Charlie comes into the kitchen, giving me a half grunt morning. _That's what I love about Charlie, he doesn't ask. He knows how hard for me will be to talk about this._ We eat breakfast in silence.

-I will be back with Seth for dinner- I see Sue giving Charlie a small kiss-. You two have a nice day.

I give him a small hug and nod. Charlie embraces me and I feel something inside me trying to brake free. Taking a step back, Charlie goes to work and I go upstairs to start my chores. I can hear Sue moving downstairs and I really appreciate that she is trying not to come and make me talk.

* * *

_Seth POV_

Although I hate paper work, I come early to the station to help Charlie with his. Mom call me yesterday and say since Aiofe was adapting pretty good to Forks, Charlie will start his normal shifts and she invite me to have dinner with them today. Offering one cup of coffee to Charlie, I sit down and start going over the files. Filling some of the information on the file, I notice that Charlie has not even touched his cup. He keeps staring the file in his hand, but I don't think he is even reading it.

-Charlie…- he doesn't even look at me- Hey, Charlie- he keeps staring to the paper, taking the file off his hands he turn his head towards me and give me an annoyed look-. Charlie, is everything alright?

-Sorry, Seth- he rise a hand and runs it trough his hair-. Ava got a bad night. She acted weird during the breakfast…

-Don't worry too much Charlie. She is probably just a little disturb by the nightmare- giving him one of my goofiest smiles-. Plus she is with a woman that can make the rocks talk. Mom will make her go back to normal by the time we arrive home.

He nods and with that settle down, we move though the files. Mom comes by lunch time and left us some food. Charlie and mom speak on his office. Setting the food on the table, I pick up a different smell, different from mom's smell, its something sweet, like vanilla. Looking over all the packs, I find some vanilla cupcakes. Mom say good bye, since she needs to go to the supermarket, and she doesn't want to leave Aiofe alone much longer.

Eating homemade food, for the first time this week, makes me feel really happy. Charlie just shakes his head and mumbles something about me being a bottomless pit. Cleaning up the table, I bring the files back and we continue working on them. Checking the time I see that it's already six o'clock. I'm about to tell Charlie we should finish this tomorrow, when Charlie cell phone rings, keep on reading he answers.

-Charlie, - hearing mom hysteric voice, we stop and we share a worried look- you need to come back home right now.

-Why, Sue? What's wrong? –Charlie is already running towards the door with me right behind him.

-Ava- I hear mom crying-. I come back from the store, I call her, when she didn't answer back, I though that maybe she was sleeping…- mom voice crack-. Oh Charlie, I kept cooking and let her be. I decide to wake her up, so she could help me with the cake. But the door of her room was wide open and her cell phone was wrecked in the floor. She was nowhere to be seen. I got out and call her, but she is gone Charlie… She is gone.

-Calm down, Sue- I could see the worry shining on Charlie eyes-. We will be there in a minute.

I have never seen Charlie driving so fast, we probably make a new record there. We find mom crying in Aiofe room, Charlie hug her and whisper to her that everything was going to be alright. I freeze at the door as the smell of vanilla hits me again. I turn around and go downstairs, following the smell, though in my human form my sense of smell is weaker, it is better than most humans. I'm barely aware of my mom and Charlie following me, stopping at the tree line I turn towards them.

-Call Jacob, I could use his help- Charlie nods, even so he hasn't get used to the idea, he knows we are the best shot to find her quick-. Wait for me here, she run into the forest, I will bring her back I promise.

Mom nods, I take off my clothes, wrapping the pants to my leg, I phase. Following the smell, I run into the forest.

* * *

_Ava POV_

I have no idea where I'm going; I just want to run till I collapse. Run away from her words, run away from my nightmares, but specially run away from the pain I'm feeling._ Charlie, Sue… I'm so sorry_. I tried to keep the pain inside and locked, I did my best to ignore her words, but today… I couldn't do it anymore.

_Why are you so happy, Aiofe? _She has asked today during our call. _You are nothing to Charlie but a replacement for the lost of your father._ My mother's voice keeps saying in my mind._ Not a very good one if I must say. No, you are not as good as your father; you are a simple little girl, that doesn't give anything but trouble._ Pressing a hand on my forehead, I struggle to silence her._ Don't you see it isn't love that they feel for you, but pity? Pity of that plain teenager that was given to them… given by your father without they wanting it._ My mother laughs pierce my heart and I start running again, she was right. I was given to them… _Of course I'm right, my dearest daughter. I didn't want to tell you, because it pains me to give you bad news, but you deserve to know the truth. Charlie is sending you back, he called me this morning. What did you do to him Aiofe? So soon is he fed up of you?_ My heart screams in agony, ignoring the pain in my legs I keep running. _It will be easier if you come back home Aiofe. Haven't you done enough damage? You are the reason why your father is death. You're the reason of my suffering, and you will be the reason of their unhappiness. You don't deserve to be love._ Standing on the edge of a cliff, I look to the moon and pray to my father for some advice. It couldn't be truth… Charlie and Sue cared for me, isn't it?

* * *

_Seth POV_

Running as fast as I can, I realize that the girl have run quite a distance. She should be close to the cliffs and I run faster than ever.

_Hi Seth,_ I recognize Quill voice in my head, _isn't today one of your free days from patrolling?_

_I'm kind of in the middle of a crisis, bro_ I replayed.

_Anything I can help you with?_ He sounds concern.

_The girl that is living with Charlie and mom run into the forest, I make Charlie call Jake, I think she is running towards the cliffs near the Cullens._ I let her smell get in the front of my mind, to let Quill know what he should look.

I stop next to a tree and notice some blood drops.

_Damn,_ I growled. _She might be hurt._

_Charlie told me what happened, Seth,_ Jake calm voice sound on my head._ I'm getting there as fast as I can._

_Thanks Jake. _I slow down as the smell gets stronger. Searching around I see a small frame close to the cliff, and suddenly my world stops. I'm aware of the voices of my brothers calling me, but everything is fading as I take in her essence. It's sweet, like vanilla, but with a spicy edge of cinnamon. She is around five feet and six inches, her pearly skin shines with the moon and her red long hair flows down her back. I feel like in a trance and I take a couple of steps forward, forgetting my actual form. I hear someone screaming my name in my mind. I feel a branch snap under my paw, I see her head turn towards me, her eyes connect with mine, and I know I'm a goner. I lost myself in the deep sadness that flow in her violet eyes.

* * *

_Ava POV_

A loud noise takes me out of my meditating state; I turn around and see a big sandy wolf. His brown eyes show concern, and I can't help but feel a connection with him. I extend my hand towards him, and take a step forward. I see him hesitate; I drop to my knees and open my arms to him. Slowly he walks to me, sitting in front of me; I close my eyes and rest my forehead against his. Letting my tears flow, _Thank you dad, after all you were right._ Feeling safe, I give in and fall sleep.

* * *

_Seth POV_

Hearing the breath of my imprint slowing down, I let myself relax with her body next to me. I'm confused, but grateful that she didn't get scare of my wolf form, still… it wasn't the normal reaction in humans. If they even got a glimpse of us, they will either attack us or run away. But she… she open her arms and invite me to come closer to her.

_Seth,_ Jake worried voice sound in my mind,_ are you alright?_

_Confuse… worried… but I have never been better bro._ Smiling, I gently lay her on the ground.

_Congratulations bro._ I hear Quill saying._ Though I need to say that was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen._

_I agree,_ Jake says._ I'm going home to tell everyone the good news. Congratulations Seth._

Taking my human form again, and putting my pants on, I take my imprint and hold her close to me. She grasps her arms around my neck and snuggles closer to me. Barely noticing what is around me, I walk towards Charlie's house, keeping an eye in my precious imprint. I love the way she feels this close to me, I know that I have only been surviving till I get to know her. Now that she is finally here, everything seems different. I now know that my world spin around her. Arriving to Charlie's backyard, we are welcome by mom, Charlie, Carlisle and Edward. By the look Edward is giving me, I know he already knows of her meaning to me.

-She is ok Charlie- going inside the house I lay her down on the couch.

In the moment I left her side, her eyes open and her hand holds mine. I see the confusion in her eyes, and her hold on my hand tights. Charlie moves closer to her, but she moves away.

-Ava, - Charlie whisper to her- everything is alright…

-No, its not- her voice sounds soft like water flowing-. You are sending me back to her, isn't it? – She let go my hand and get up- She told me, that you call her this morning.

-What in the name of God are you talking about, Ava? Why would I send you back? This is your home now.

* * *

_Ava POV_

Home… the pain threaten to come out just by the way Charlie say that word, but I refuse to let it go. I don't want to hear more lies. Ignoring the other people in the room, I focus in Charlie.

-STOP LYING TO ME CHARLIE, - Charlie takes a step back, surprised by my scream- I KNOW I'M NOT WANTED HERE. I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME.

I watch the way my words hurts him, but I want to keep on screaming my pain. A pain in my chest refuse to let me talk, feeling dizzy, I feel someone hold my arm and the warm helps me to lock up the pain again. I notice that Charlie has taken his wallet out and holds a small picture out.

-Ava, I could say a million things, but talking it's not my thing and you know it- he offers me the picture, unsure I take it and what I see shocks me-. That was the first Christmas your father and you came to pass it with me. My first Christmas alone after my divorce, you two travel almost twenty four hours just to spend two days with me – Charlie voice cracks, he takes a deep breath and look straight into my eyes-. You two gave me the best Christmas ever, but more than your father, it was you that make it unique. I keep that picture with me all the time, as a proof that a little red haired girl without even knowing me healed my heart with a hug and by telling me '_I will love you till your sadness goes away and even after that I will still love you'_- the words sink deep in my heart, the walls that I have build around my pain start to crack, I feel Charlie get close to me and hug me tight.- So I tell you, I would never send away the little girl that offer me her love so freely and become a great friend of mine.

I stop fighting the pain and allow myself to live it. I keep the picture of us in my hand, I was hugging Charlie near a Christmas tree and I was only six years old when that happen. We came to spend Christmas here; dad told me his best friend was really sad, because his wife and daughter wouldn't be spending Christmas with him. It was the first time I get to know Charlie and even he smiled, sadness was still in his eyes. I told my father and he only smile to me, telling me to give him one of my special hugs, that maybe that would take his sadness away. _Why?_ I keep asking since my dad pass away. _Why couldn't it be like that again?_ I fall to my knees and take Charlie with me, he tries to wipe my tears away, and I see the pain in his eyes.

-Why, Charlie? - My voice sounds hoarse- Why does she hate me so much? Why he had to die?

-I don't know sweetie – Charlie ran his hand trough my hair. - I really don't know.

-I did try – Charlie pulls me close -. I wasn't strong enough Charlie – the image of my father passing away comes to my mind and I let a scream out-. It was my fault… - I choke out.

-Shush Ava- Charlie start to rock me-, his death wasn't your fault.

I grab Charlie's shirt and clutch till I no longer feel my hands. I know I'm screaming my heart out, but this hurt too much. I could feel my heart being ripped out from me, all the things that he would never see me accomplish, not being able to come to him whenever I needed an advice, not seeing his kind smile again.

-I miss him so much- I sob-, it's not fair…

I don't know how much time I cry, but when no more tears come out, I'm surprise that Charlie still holds me. Moving back, I clean my tears and take a deep breath. The pain is still there, but isn't screaming anymore. I lay my hand over my heart and notice Charlie's photograph still on my hand. I give it back to Charlie, and start to be aware of Sue, and three more men that I don't know, watching closely to the closet one to me, I realize that one of them I do know. It's Seth… Sue's son. I can help but keep looking at him… he is so… athletic. _Wait_ _I was standing next a cliff… and then there was a wolf… a wolf with very human brown eyes…_ I'm struggling to make any sense of what's going on, but my stomach has a different opinion than me and grumbles.

-Charlie, - he gives me a questioning look- I think I'm hungry.

I laugh by the absurd turn my outburst takes. Soon Charlie and Sue laugh with me, and I hear some quiet laughs coming from the three men. I feel so much better now, and a homemade food will make me feel even better. Charlie gets ups and helps me to stand.

-You can take a quick shower if you want- Sue tells me, I look down and see my muddy clothes-. I will start to heat the food while you are doing that.

I nod and start to walk upstairs, standing near the staircase I remember the three men. I turn around and look at them. The oldest man of them takes my hand.

-I'm Carlisle Cullen, - pointing towards the other man with white skin- and he is my son Edward. We came in case you need my help as a doctor, but it's wonderful to see that I'm not needed. Not the best moment to meet you, but it's still good to know you Aiofe.

Even if his hand is cold, his voice is heart warming. I smile and shake Edward's hand.

-I'm Seth- his deep voice makes my heart skip a bit-. Mom and Charlie have told me a lot of things about you Aiofe.

He takes my hand and I have to resist the urge that I have to get closer to him. Letting his hand go, I smile to them.

-It's nice to meet you all too- I start to go upstairs but stop-. And call me Ava please.

* * *

_Seth POV_

The hardest thing on my life I got to do was to see my imprint cry her heart out and being unable to hold her close. I feel all her pain as if it was mine. Edward come next to me and hold me back, I give him look full of anger, but he shake his head and whisper that she isn't ready. I know that, but the pain it's treating to become to much. Mom gives me a concern look, but seeing how I'm acting, she fills the blanks. When she starts to scream, I'm about to give out, and I'm thankful that Charlie is focus on her and not me. Carlisle and Edward hold my arms, whispering words of comfort to me. I'm relief when she finishes crying, Carlisle and Edward let me go, she look us, her gaze stops at me and I notice some level of recognition in her eyes. Her laugh is one of my favorites sounds in the world, I don't have words to describe it. Seeing Carlisle and Edward introducing themselves, I know it's probably the best if I do the same. She asks us to call her Ava, and as I watch her go upstairs I can't help but repeat the name like a prayer. Edward is laughing at me, but I don't care, for me she is the only woman that will ever exist. I register Carlisle and Edward leaving, before asking Charlie if tomorrow he would go to their house, to spend time all together. Charlie hesitates, but Edward tells him that they want to get to know Ava, Charlie nods and I make a note to be there tomorrow.

Ava comes downstairs after the Cullens are gone, wearing some cute pajamas with bunnies. The dinner is quiet and I got a couple of hits from my mom, however they are worth it, since Ava giggle and give me that smile that can make my heart stop. When we finish, she gets up to help mom with the dishes.

-Ava, - she acknowledges Charlie by nodding her head- would you like to go tomorrow with the Cullens to have lunch? You will meet my daughter Bella.

-Is Sue going? - She asks.

-Yes I will.

She turns and looks at me.

-Are you going to be there, Seth?

-Of course, he will be there Ava- Charlie answers for me.

-Then I will like to go- she smiles and goes back to wash the dishes.

Mom smile to me and Charlie smirks at me. Her word gives me a joy that I didn't think I was able to feel. The time for me to go home comes, the feeling of leaving her pains me, but I know she will be safe here. Giving my mom a kiss on her cheek, I say good night to Charlie and Ava. I'm on the doorway and hearing some light steps behind me I turn to find Ava. Before I'm able to do anything, she hugs me.

-Thank you Seth- she whispers- for bringing me back safe, and taking care of me.

Before I'm able to answer I see her run upstairs, with a smile on my face I start my way to the station to pick up my truck and go home. Tomorrow promise to be a very interesting day.

* * *

So… this is a really, really long chapter, I kind of just let the words flow and I end up with this. By the time I was about to edit… I didn't have the heat to cut some parts, and even if I try to envisage as two chapters I couldn't. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reading this story and for the reviews.

Nai


	5. Chapter 5: Healing

**Chapter 5**

**Healing**

_Don't be ashamed to weep; 'tis right to grieve._

_Tears are only water, and flowers, trees, and fruit cannot grow without water._

_But there must be sunlight also._

_A wounded heart will heal in time, and when it does,_

_the memory and love of our lost ones is sealed inside to comfort us._

_**Brian Jacques-Taggerung**_

* * *

_Ava POV_

I haven't being feeling like myself the last couple of months, trying to keep all the pain, regret and anger inside can be consuming I realize. I don't regret the way I lost myself in pain, but I would have hoped to get to know Charlie's friends on better circumstances. Lying on my bed, my mind replays yesterday events; _did I dream about the wolf?_ Covering my eyes with my arm, I picture the wolf in my mind. _His eyes do remind me of Seth. Maybe I saw Seth eyes and I pass out? No… I'm pretty sure I got to feel the fur of the wolf… but then… urgh! I can't remember..._ Sitting up, I brush my hair. _Seth eyes are so much alike that wolf and I cannot ignore the comfort that his presence give me. He makes me feel so warm… _I sigh._ I don't know how to explain how I feel when he is around…_

A knock breaks my contemplations, Sue comes inside.

-Morning Ava, you ready for today? – I nod, she sit next to me and start playing with my hair-. Seth will be here soon and we can have a light breakfast, before going to the Cullens.

-Sounds great, I'm just going to change clothes and see you downstairs ok?

Sue leaves, going to my closet I change in to a jean, a white blouse with some blue butterflies, getting a blue sweatshirt, I run downstairs to find that Seth is already here. He is wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. He smiles to me and I blush, I mumble good morning and sit next to Sue. Charlie sends me curious looks, since I never act like this. Giving my full attention to my food, I attempt to slow down my heart that is beating like crazy. Mostly Charlie and Seth do all the talking, and I'm aloud to stay out of conversation. Seth and Charlie wash the dishes this time, Sue is checking the pancakes that she is taking over the Cullens and finding myself with nothing to do, I take for a the first time a good look at Seth. _Uhmm he must be around six feet tall… just the perfect… his skin have this nice russet color that reminds me of cinnamon… wonder if he smell like that too… _giggling at my comment, I earn a curious look from him, waving my hand I continue to stare. _I like the way his black hair is short and clean. Obviously he does exercise, and he seems always happy. Would be great to snuggle in his arms… Bad Ava! Bad Ava! Don't go there… He is almost like your brother… Well duh! Key word is__** almost**__…_

-Ava, - Charlie voice gets me out of my inner fight- are you ready to go?

-Almost, just need to get something from my room really.

I go to my room and take a small package that remains in my traveling bags. Taking a look to my new room, I realize I have thanked Sue, and even prepare breakfast one day to show her how much I did appreciate it. She told me that Alice Cullen had helped her too. Taking my sketchbook, I go downstairs. They are already outside and I see an old blue Ford Bronco next to Charlie's cruiser. Dad was a fan of them, which is the reason I know what car it is. Seth is already inside his Bronco and Charlie is opening the backdoor of the cruiser.

-Charlie, - moving towards the bronco- do you mind if I go there with Seth?

Rising his eyebrow, he closes the door and moves his head towards the Bronco and I take it as a no. Seth opens the door for me and I jump in. Closing the door, I smile to Seth and he takes off towards the Cullen's house. Breathing deeply, a very pleasant and soothing smell hit me. Like mint and cocoa.

-So far, do you like Forks? – Seth asks me. - How's life with mom and Charlie?

-Well… I do like Forks. Some of my best childhood memories are here. Still trying to believe the part that I will be living here for a long time- Seth smiles to me, and I can't help but think that I definitely love when he smiles-. Charlie… well Charlie is himself if you know what I mean – he chuckles and I know I have made my point-. Your mom… well she is great. She is a very special woman. Both have made me feel that I'm… - _home._ Could I dare to say this is my home already?

-Home – Seth says for me-. This is your home now Ava.

-Thank you – holding his hand, I let my gaze drift at the view.

We pass a bridge and I realize I have never being in this part of Forks. We leave behind some houses, Seth turned onto an unpaved road. I form a wow with my lips and get mesmerized by the way the forest seems like it would eat the road in any minute. After a couple of minutes, we come into a lawn with six ancient trees protecting the house that stand enclosed by them. The house is amazing, looks elegant and like part of the forest. Seth parks the Bronco and letting his hand go I go down and absorb every detail in the forest. Hearing a river close by, I can't stop thinking all of this seems I just enter into a fairytale.

-Ava, - I turn towards Charlie's voice- come on.

Reaching the porch where they all are. I hold my things close to me and follow them inside. The inside is so open and bright, the back wall is made of glass and behind the trees I get a glimpse of the river. Standing close to a black piano, I see six people; I recognize Carlisle and Edward… and _wait Bella?_ Though her eyes are different, I can tell it's her… she looks so different. They are smiling to me, I can see that and all the attention makes me feel uncomfortable.

-Welcome to our home, Ava- Carlisle comes down and shake my hand. - Since you already know Edward, let me introduce you to the rest of the family. – Sue takes the package and the sketch book from me; I breathe deeply and follow Carlisle-. She is my wife; Esme- the woman with a heart shaped face and caramel brown hair shakes my hand-. My sons, Jasper- the honey blond man nods and comes closer to the woman next to him- and Emmet – the muscular black haired man smirk at me-. My daughters, Rosalie- the blond and very beautiful woman just look at me- and Alice- she looks like a fairy with dark brown short hair, she comes close to me and hugs me. For a moment I don't know how to react, hugging her back I smile, even when her skin is as cold, I can't help but feel warm.

-It's great to finally meet you Aiofe- she say as she pulls back with a huge smile, her voice sounds like bells-. I hope we can be friends.

-Then you should start to call me Ava instead of Aiofe- I say holding her hand.

-Ava- she gives a gentle squeeze to my hand- yeah… it sounds better than Aiofe, less… serious.

I see Charlie it's about to speak, before he can even say a word, I let go of Alice hand and step towards Bella. Even if she looks different, she is still Charlie's daughter.

-I know that you don't know me- I stand in front of her- but Charlie always speaks of you, Bella. So I feel that I already know you- hugging her I hear a couple of gasp-, your family to me already.

-You were right when you said she was something else, dad- she says. Charlie chuckles.

Steps on the staircase caught my attention and I see a young girl with bronze curly hair around my age coming down, behind her a man with raven hair. I can see everyone in the room tense, but I miss why. Her chocolate brown eyes remind me of Charlie, and her face features are much like Edward. _Charlie's granddaughter_ I think, but keep that for myself.

-I'm Ava- extending my hand towards her.

-I'm Nessie- she hesitates and hold my hand-. This is Jacob- she points towards the man, seeing him closely, he reminds me of Seth, a little. I nod my head to him.

-Doctor Cullen- I start to say, but Carlisle interrupts me.

-We are friends Ava, call me Carlisle.

-Carlisle, I think you have a very lovely family, and a wonderful home- the mood in the room seems lighter after my words.

-Thank you Ava.

Everything goes easier after that. Everyone start discussing about what and when we will be eating. For the looks of it, this is normal, so I let myself to only nod or give small answers. Nessie grabs my hand and gives me a wink; I smile, following her outside of the house. I see Seth and Jacob are about to follow us, when Edward stops them. We start running towards the river, and enjoying the friendship this family is offering me, I get ready for a long walk in the woods with Charlie's granddaughter.

* * *

_Seth POV_

I watch my imprint walking towards the river with Nessie, I walk towards the window and decide to stay there till they go back, just watching her being happy, after seeing her suffer so much. Mom, Charlie and Esme keep discussing what we will be eating. Jacob and Edward join me.

-Unique imprint you have there- Edwards tells me.

-Thank you Edward- watching her talking with Nessie, I wonder what is going through her mind.

-I would if I knew- he smiles seeing the confusion on my face-. I can't read Ava mind at all. I wouldn't worry much about what she thinks though, she seems to adapt pretty fast to odd situations. She didn't even flinch when she touched our hands last night and today she hugs Alice and Bella as if it was nothing odd with their temperature.

I look towards my imprint, she is saying something to Nessie and both laugh. She is a very unique girl, and I'm glad that she didn't act weird towards my family. Still, I want to know why she didn't run away from me last night.

-You should ask her, - Edward tells me, and I wonder about the possibilities, as I stay next to Jacob, both of us watching over our imprints.

* * *

_Ava POV_

Being around Nessie makes me feel my age again, I mean act like any teenager should. Around my mother I could never be this joyful or dare to run into the forest, well I could, but after I would receive a very hard speech of how I was not being a lady like. I look back to the house, Seth and Jacob are looking towards us, I wave to them and I can see how Seth smiles. Nessie grabs my hand and we run towards the dock.

-This is so beautiful- taking a deep breathe I smile-. My father would have loved this place.

-I can only imagine how much you miss him- she places a hand on my shoulder.

Taking a quick look to her face, I can see that it's only understanding and no pity the emotion her eyes held. I don't know if what I'm going to say might offend her, but it feel like the right thing to do.

-Charlie is great, isn't it? – I see confusion on her eyes.

-Yeah… he is a great friend.

-Well, it's cool that you think your grandfather - her hand leave my shoulder- is your friend.

-Why do you say he is my grandfather? – I can hear panic on her voice.

-Because you have the same eyes, and if I'm not mistaken, you have the physical features of Edward- she takes a step back-. So that makes Edward and Bella your parents, and Charlie your grandfather.

-Ava, - her voice is shaking- why are you telling me that?

-I really don't know. I got the feeling that you needed to know that I know, so you don't have to pretend while I'm around. I don't want you to be any different. I know how it is to pretend you are someone else; for the sake of one person- I smile to her-. I don't want to do that to you. I hope we still can be friends.

-I hope that too. Thank you – she looks at me like she is trying to read my mind-. Don't you think I'm weird?

-What's wrong with being weird? – I chuckle at her expression- Believe me when I tell you that it's better than being one of those boring normal people.

I see all her insecurities fade and she runs to hug me, unlucky for us, I'm standing to close to the edge of the dock and we fall right into the river. After the surprise fade, I can't help but laugh. Nessie joins me and I splash her, I swim towards the dock and see a very worried Seth and Jacob standing there, with towels on their hands. Without giving a second though of how they get so fast here, I let Seth help me to get out of the water. He put the towel around me and starts to get me dry. He moves a strand of my hair out of my face, from the corner of my eyes I see Jacob embracing Nessie, and I can't help but feel jealous of them. _I can't even hope someone will ever feel that way for me._ I try to hide my sad expression and walk towards the house. Charlie it's watching a basketball game with Emmett, his expression is one of shock when he sees me.

-Nessie though it would be fun to swim- everyone laughs at my comment.

-Come Ava, - Alice grabs my hand and takes me with her- let's get you some dry clothes before you get sick.

We go upstairs; we go inside a room that screams Alice. She starts to take some dresses out of her closet.

-Uhmm, I think you should try this one- she gives me a baby blue dress and she turns so I can change.

Taking my wet clothes off, I put the dress on and I clear my throat so Alice knows she can turn.

-You look so cute- I blush and whisper a thank you, she give me a pair of white slippers-. Let's go downstairs; I'm sure everyone is ready for lunch.

Alice takes my clothes before me and we go down to where I see Nessie already change and sitting next to Jacob at the table. Alice go to, what I think it's the laundry, and I see there's only two free spots, one next to Jasper and the other one between Seth and Sue. I take the one between Sue and Seth, and quietly start to eat the spaghetti on my plate. I feel odd and I observe the way each of the members of this family interacts. I chuckle from time to time, when Jacob or Seth got call a bottomless pit by Charlie. I help Sue and Esme to take the dishes to the kitchen and see my sketch book and the package. Taking both I go back to the table, leaving the package on my place, I walk towards Alice.

-Alice, I want to thank you for helping Sue with my bedroom – giving her my sketchbook, I continue-. I know it's not much, but I do want you to have something I made. So any of them you like is yours.

She is already looking through them, and I feel like a fool. _She helped Sue to give me a beautiful bedroom and here I am giving her a simple draw… _I try to calm my uneasiness and when she stops at my last draw and I see her smile grow bigger, I know that I indeed make the right choice.

-I would really love this one- I take it out of my scrapbook and give it to her-. Thanks Ava, I always love the view of that room.

Feeling better, I pick the package and open it. Inside of it are twelve boxes my dad and I made for them. Charlie have talk to us so much about them, we felt that we needed to give them something. I feel tears building in my eyes, and I try to fight them. I would have hope for him to be here, but I tell myself that since I carry him inside my heart is almost like he is here sharing this moment. I give each one the box that belongs to them, for each one is different. I see many confuse looks, but I ignore, I will explain when everyone has their box.

-Charlie always spoke about you all- I hold Leah box in my hand and focus on it, trying to sort out my ideas-. We though it would be right to give you something, to show how even we didn't know you, you are part of our family- feeling my eyes burning, I close them and hold back the tears-. The boxes are made out of oak, engrave on them it's your name on the sides and on the top it's the tree of life. The tree of life means for us that we all are connect, even if we don't know each other, we will meet in some point, or the echo of a single action you do will become important for our life. Inside of each box it's a bracelet that was designed and craft for each of you. It's our belief that it will bring protection and prosperity.

-I think I speak for everyone here, - Edward says- that this means a lot for us. We can not thank you and your father enough for the gift you have gave us and we are honor that you consider us like that.

-I believe it will be better if we move to the living room for the next part of the story, - Charlie says- what do you think Ava?

I nod and we move to the living room. I give Sue the other box and I sit in front of the fireplace, placing my hands on my legs.

-Well if you notice, the tree of life has some… adaptations. There is a wolf in the base, which lead us to one of the legends of my family- I hesitate to continue, it is the first time I dare to tell an outsider of our legends, but looking at them something tells me they will never tell anyone else-. When our land was still young and men start to form alliances, than then turn into clans, a fair maiden named Aghna, was send away from home to marry the greatest warrior of the land. Aghna possessed a beauty beyond words, kind eyes that reflected the sea, silvery skin and coral hair; but Aghna was more than just physical beauty, she was bless with restore and purifying abilities. It was the first time she had left her home, the travel was long and hard for her, but she never dare to complain about it. To ease her travel, the party that escorts her made several stops in the way. On one of that stops, the howl of a wolf break the silence of the forest. Her escorts try to bring her back into the carriage, but something about the howl make her think that the wolf needed help. Running away from them, she went towards where she had heard the howl. A white wolf that had the size of a horse lay down in the middle of grassland, she heard her guards running behind her, but she could only focus on the injury the wolf had in his leg. Without aversion in her heart, - smiling to the memory of my encounter with a wolf, I continue- she got close to the wolf and restore his health. Smiling to the wolf, she started her way back to the carriage. A deep voice made her stop, "I have heard of your kind heart that can only be match by your beauty, Aghna". She turned back to find in the place where the wolf was a man, with skin white as the snow and deep black eyes. "To repay your kindness, I, Phelan, oath to give council and protection to you and your descendants in times of need". It has been told that the wolf never forgot the promise and guard over the clan till these days.

I observe everyone in the room, and I know I can trust them. The faith my father gave on them wasn't misplaced, I can be myself with them. _But some secrets are needed to keep like that for a little more._ A small voice in my head tell me and I can't help but agree.

* * *

I'm so sorry for take it so long, but real life decide to go all crazy on me… and I need to accept that I wasn't quite please with the chapter till today.

I hope you all enjoy it, and I wait for your reviews!

Nai


	6. Chapter 6: School

**Chapter 6**

**School**

"_It gets better. It seems hard, you know,_

_I think being different is always gonna be a tough climb._

_There's always gonna be people that are scared of it._

_But at the end of the day you give those bullies, those people, that are so ignorant,_

_if you give them the power to affect you, you're letting them win._

_And they don't deserve that._

_What you're doing by being yourself is you're keeping it real_

_and you're being really brave."_

_**Adam Lambert**_

* * *

_Ava POV_

Tomorrow it's my first day at school… and I'm feeling nausea about it. I have never attended to regular school. Dad always prefer for me to be home schooled, that way I would always spend more time with him, and he could select what topics I was being teach. Charlie and Sue have been almost frenetic this last week, making sure I have everything and my only normal times were during dinner and with the Cullens. I decide after the first time on their house, that Nessie is really fun to be around, and we find pretty entertaining to have Jacob and Seth acting very protective… Think we had given them a couple of heart attacks. Sitting on the couch, I wait for Charlie and Seth to come for dinner. I didn't tell anyone how nervous I am, because I don't want to be ridiculous about something that is almost normal… _The thing is I'm not normal_. Embracing my legs, I lay my head on my knees and let my mind drift about what have happen the last week. I have done the same routine with Sue here at home, though some days Seth will pick me up early and drive me to the Cullens. Even though Nessie is a great friend of mine, I can't open myself like I would like. I really miss Rose and the way she would always listen to my worries. Since the "accident", when I destroy my cell phone, I decide I didn't want one, at least for the moment. I discover being without it make forget about my mother much easier, but I didn't want to call everyday to Rose from Charlie's phone. _Maybe I should ask Charlie for a new one…_

-We are home- Charlie voice snaps me out of my little world.

I get up and give Charlie a quick hug. Seth smiles to me and I resist the urge to hug him too. I go towards the kitchen and sit on my spot. I start to play with my food and only half listen to what they are saying. _School can't be that bad…_ a little voice say in my head… _I mean seems people do fine in there, I can't be afraid of getting to know new people._ I catch Charlie asking me something.

-Uh?- _Very smart word Ava_, I say to myself.

-I say, you excited that you start school tomorrow? - _Yes… no… maybe…_ I suppress the need to hit my forehead.

-Yeah, - Charlie gives me an "I don't believe you look"- it will be different.

-Everything would be fine Ava; - Charlie reassures me- you make friends with no problem.

I nod and excuse myself saying I'm tired. Hiding under my covers I try not to think about tomorrow.

Morning come quickly for me, between my very active mind (that was kind enough to supply very unlikely and anguishes scenarios for my first day of school) and making breathing exercises, I got just a couple of sleep hours. Taking a shower, and putting on some jeans and a red blouse, I decide for no makeup and just a simple ponytail. Looking at the mirror I hope none notice the color of my eyes, _Should have bought a couple of contact lenses_. I think. _Well, my eyes are unique, I should be proud of them not hiding._ I argue with myself and realize it's true, if people are going to like me I shouldn't be trying to change anything about me. Looking for the last time my reflection I go downstairs, to get breakfast.

-Morning- Sue puts down pancakes in the middle of the table.

Charlie stares at me, but I don't comment and start to eat.

-Ava, - I look at him- do you really want to go to the school? We can try to get Carlisle and Esme to home school you if you want.

-No, Charlie. I will be alright; it's time to make new things.

-You are positive? – I smile to him and nod-. Well then you can try, but if you feel it's too much we get Carlisle and Esme to home school you.

-So, who is going to take me to the school?

-We both are- Sue answers- and Seth will pick you up after school.

Hearing Seth is going to pick me up makes me feel much better. I mean he is like the brother I never had... _A very handsome brother…_ my mind supplies and I groan. Charlie and Sue talk to me all the way to the school. Though the buildings have a very depressing brown color, all the trees around it make me feel better. Charlie parked in front of the principal office and motion for me to go down. Charlie knows everyone in town; it's pretty cool if you ask me. I let him handle all the introductions, smiling politely when I was introduced to them, but not remembering the names actually. Charlie hands me my schedule and a map, I see that there are different color lines that shows the paths for each class. We both say good-bye and get to the cruiser along with Sue. I see that the students start to arrive, the cars are very simple, but I like simple. Charlie stops at the entrance of a big building.

-If you feel uneasy, just ask for a teacher to let you call me ok? – Sue holds my hand.

-Don't worry I will be fine.

-Well Seth will pick you up here, so you just wait for him.

I nod, get my backpack and get inside, following the directions. I can feel people staring at me all the way, but I do my best to ignore it. _Probably wondering who this redhead is?_ I can't help but thing that maybe they smell fear and if I just act cool and that this is normal they won't… attack me. I chuckle at my comment and arrive to the classroom. I walk to the professor and give him my schedule. He smiles and points me to a sit in the second row. I pretend to be interested on the class, but I know the rest of the class is pretty much staring at me. I'm so glad Charlie decided that two weeks were the best for me to adapt to Forks first, instead of just throwing me to this after I arrive. The class is off and I see a couple of the students doubting about talking to me. I ignore and pretend to be really interested on the map. I already feel that I need to start running away, but I want to make Charlie, Sue and Seth proud of me, and to show them I can adapt to this new life easily. The first period pass between being observe by everyone, but none daring to talk to me, and I start to get irritate. By lunch time, I'm ready to run into the woods and wait for Seth to pick me up. I ignore the feeling the best as I can, but I truly feel that I'm some kind of prey. Getting a small lunch I look for a hiding spot in the open space. Walking to a table next to a pillar, I sit and eat my lunch as fast as I can._ Maybe Sue can make me something to bring and I can skip this._ I make a mental note to ask Sue, though I will need to make an excuse.

Second period is kind of the same and I'm really dying to see Seth, I keep wondering if I could bury myself on his arms and let him take my worries away. I'm so thankful that school day is off, running to the entrance I see Seth is already waiting for me. He gives me one of his goofy smiles and my day changes for better.

-Hello Ava, - he takes my backpack and start walking to the Bronco- how was your first day?

-Good, but I'm ready to go back home.

He open the door for me, sitting and getting comfy I take a deep breath and let Seth's scent to relax me. He drives slowly to the house.

-Want to elaborate how was your first day?

-Interesting- replaying the day on my mind, I think interesting is the best way to put it.

-I say elaborate- he grins at me- not resume in one word.

I giggle at his comment and taking a moment to clarify my thoughts, I answer.

-Well, classes are kind of boring, since most of what they see I already know. People have been friendly, -_yeah right,_ I say to myself- but I don't think I will make any friends there soon. I don't know Seth; I think they don't like me or think I'm too weird.

-Hey, - he holds my hand and a shiver runs through my body- you're unique, and very easy to like. People here are not very use to new people, and especially not someone as beautiful as you – I feel my cheeks getting warm and I look down-. Don't worry too much, tomorrow is another day and I'm sure it will be better than today.

I close my eyes and smile. His words mean a lot to me. Plus he is right, tomorrow will be different and I will try to make it better. We arrive home, Sue is finishing the dinner and Seth goes to help her. I get to do some of my homework that is really easy. Charlie comes home, and we talk about school. Dinner goes on with a lot of laughs, Seth goes home and he tells me that tomorrow he will pick me up from school. Lying down on my bead I decide to give the school an opportunity, I mean I know today was bad, but maybe it was my fault too. I wasn't exactly open or even try to say hello to anyone. _I'm sure it will be better than today_, Seth voice echo in my mind as I fall sleep.

* * *

Sitting in the desk the professor point it out to me, I get ready to drift to other things while he gives the lesson. Charlie was happy this morning believing I actually made some friends yesterday. I set my mind to try to speak at least to one person today… _Do my professors count in that?_ I mull over the question and take some notes of the lesson. At the end, I notice a boy standing next to the door, he keeps looking towards me. Acting like I didn't notice him, I take my schedule out and walk right by him.

-Aiofe, right? - I nod and he looks over my schedule- Hey you got next class with me, we can walk together if you want. My name is Steven.

Following him, I try to think what to ask.

-Everyone is really curious about you, you know- giving him a confuse look-. You live with Chief Swan and his wife, and none knows where you came from. Some think that you are like another daughter that he never knew till now, other…

-Stop- glaring at him I continue-, Charlie was a great friend of my family. Maybe you all should ask, instead of gossip.

He seems surprise of my reaction, but I really do hate people gossip, especially about Charlie, who is someone that they have known all their life. I storm towards the next classroom, sitting on a far desk I see Steven coming inside, he looks upset, and I try to ignore him. Maybe if he would have asked before giving me the gossip, I would have reacted different. During the class he gives me silent stares, and I feel bad to snap at him like that. At the end of the class, I hurry up and wait him by the door.

-Look, I'm sorry- I start to tell him, but he stops me.

-No, Aiofe, I'm the one who is sorry. I should have started that conversation different. But I kind of get nervous and that blurt out of me before I could stop.

-It's ok really- he looks upset still-. Maybe you could make up to me by telling me where my next class is.

He smiles and looks at my schedule.

-I can do that, it's just next to my next classroom.

He starts to chat about his friends, I politely just nod my head, I mean I don't know who is Nikki, Susan or Joseph.

-Here it is- he stops in front of a classroom-. I will see you here to go to lunch together; I know the guys will be pleased to meet you.

I nod and walk inside. People keep looking at me like I'm weird, but maybe they are adapting, and finally I have a "friend" here. I guess… Opening my notebook, I start to draw moons and flowers around the outline of the page. The lesson is over, and outside I see Steven with a girl, waiting for me. She is very beautiful; her black hair is short, just above her shoulders, and she had brown eyes… that are looking with _jealousy_. _Okay…_ I say to myself_ don't freak out, you are imagining things._

-Hey Aiofe, she is Susan- she extends her hand towards me and I shake it- Susan, she is Aiofe.

-Nice to meet you- I say.

She nods and walk towards the cafeteria. _Not awkward at all_. Steven just shakes his head and we enter the cafeteria. Lunch is full of uncomfortable moments. Joseph and Steven seem to be playing who is a bigger man, and the girls talk between them only. After lunch, both guys get me to my next class, and I just want for the day to end. The biology teacher set up a movie about the photosynthesis; I start to take notes and draw as many of the images that they show, and to keep my mind occupied. The next class is gym, and I'm thankful that I got a note from my doctor that, in words that I barely understand but I'm sure I don't suffer, that I cannot attend the class. Free of it, I walk to the parking and see Seth already waiting for me. The urge to run towards his arms attack me full force and I stop at the top of the stairs. _Breath, it's only Seth… you know._ Calming down, I walk towards him; he is waiting with the door open and a smile that I'm starting to get affectionate with it.

-So better than yesterday, isn't it?-he asks, while driving.

-Yup, better, seems they only needed to get used to me.

-Told you.

I gently punch him on his shoulder and he pretends to be hurt. I laugh. Being around him it's so easy and I don't feel awkward at all. Looking out the window, the wolf crosses my mind. I haven't wonder anymore about it, I mean after that incident, my life become more active socially and I do miss the Cullens, though we will be seeing them on the weekend. But I do remember him often, sometimes I dream with that memory, for a memory it is, since I know that I didn't imagine it. Maybe I should try to go inside the forest and look for him. Maybe he will come if I'm alone. We arrive home and I rush upstairs to change into something for running. When I come down, Sue and Seth stares at my outfit.

-Going somewhere? – Sue asks me.

-Just for a quick run in the woods- both rises their eyebrow-. I know last time I get lost, but I wasn't looking where I was going. I promise to be more careful.

-Maybe I should go with you- Seth suggest.

-No, - I say quick- I want to go alone, time and space to think, you know.

He just nods and I see both almost talking with their eyes. Taking that as permission, I go outside and run into the forest. There is a path and I follow it. I wonder if there is a way to call him. I stop and sit next to a tree. Wondering what direction I took last time, I'm mad with myself for not being able to remember. _Well I was kind of in the middle of a breakdown… so not really looking where I was going. _I sit next to a tree _Maybe if I wait here he will come to me right?_ I hear footsteps on my right and I see the wolf there. We stare at each other, trying not to jump out of joy; I let him be the one to get close. He comes closer and I can't help but bring my hand up, ready to caress him. He slowly presses his forehead to my hand and I lost it, watching his chocolate eyes closely I move my hand towards his neck; his fur is so… soft, like clouds… I mean I have never actually feel the clouds, but if anything this is how I imagine they will feel. I know that maybe I should be afraid of him, but something tells me that he will never hurt me, that I'm safe with him.

-I knew you were real- giving him a small kiss on his forehead I smile-. I was hoping you would come if I come here alone- lying back on the tree, he sits in front of me-. Do you think I'm crazy because I'm talking to a wolf? – He moves his head from left to right- I will take that as a no. I have a feeling that you're a male, but just to make sure, are you male? – He nods- It seems I was right after all – running my fingers through the fur of his head, I hear him purr.

Still running my fingers through his fur, I let a long sigh leave me. After my first breakdown, I have pretty much control every single of my emotions. But everything that happens here seems so unreal… I'm still sad about my father; however I feel a need to not let myself be sad around Charlie or Sue. A whining from the wolf makes me look at his eyes, and I know there is concern there._ Could I?_

-I'm fine- he lets a small bark and I know he doesn't believe me-. Ok, I'm not fine, but you know I'm getting there. It's not only about my dad anymore… I mean I miss him a lot, but I know that somewhere he is still watching over me. It's just…- I stop and look at him- You know I need a name to call you- he gives me a confuse look-, yeah I refer to you as the wolf or wolf, but that's not a nice name, it's too generic, and you are special- taking his head between my hands I look at his eyes-. Your eyes remind me of someone I know… maybe I can call you like him, would that be ok with you? – He nods slowly- It's a great name if you ask me, his name is Seth, and something about your eyes reminds me so much of him – a happy loud howl gives me the idea that he likes it-. So its set, I will call you Seth from now on. The thing is… I sometimes feel that I'm being deceitful to… well you can call them my family- he side his head-. How I'm being like that? Well, by not telling them who I really am. I mean Charlie knows, and makes me feel worst that he is kind of lying to them too- he whimpers softly and licks my cheek-. I know I can trust them, that aren't the issue its more like I fear for what their reaction will be- lying his head on my legs, I caress him and continue-. They are so kind, and make me feel like I have always belonged here.

Enjoying the feeling of his fur between my hands, I let my mind go blank, just contemplating the trees and wolf-Seth. He is my confident now, for things I cannot tell the others, but I'm not ready to say out loud what is in my mind. We stay there, quiet, enjoying each other presence. He stands up and let a small bark, I can only take it that he wants me to follow. He takes the path I came from, I can see Charlie house and I get it… it's time to get back home.

-I will be back next week same time, would you be waiting for me here? – He barks and I place a kiss on his forehead-. See you next week then.

Deciding that next week I will let him know more about my secret, walking towards the house, I look back and see that he is already gone.

* * *

I have tried to update all week, but I have been busy with real life stuff…

But at least the chapter is here and I will try to get the edition of the next one soon.

Hope you like it and I wait for your reviews.

And Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Nai


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday

**So here we are with a new chapter… I'm really sorry for make you all wait for this one, but kind of my birthday got in the middle… so I wasn't able to sit in front of the computer for the weekend, since I go camping! Anyways I struggle a lot with the chapter… I really hope you like it! So here it is… enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Birthday**

"_A person's birthday should be a special day, a wonderful day, a day of pure celebration for the luck of being born!"_

_**Elise Broach, Masterpiece**_

* * *

_Seth POV_

Everything seems to be getting in place in my life, Ava is adapting to Forks, and slowly but sure our relation grows in something more… or at least I hope that. She always seems less guarded around me, and I enjoy deeply our weekly chats, me as a wolf, and she just being there, running her hands around my fur. Edward and my pack have notice that sometimes when my thoughts go towards a secret she told me, they can't listen my mind. Often my pack can't hear me while I spend time with her. I don't tell them about what little she have tell me about her secret, I know when she is ready she will tell us. Besides if Charlie is holding her secret, means is something really important. Waiting for her outside the school, I wonder if she will react bad when she know the wolf she meets every Tuesday is me. I see her emerge from the building, one of her friends, Steven if I recall correctly, get close to her and a low possessive growl surge from me. Shaking my head, I get down, opening the door for her, and giving her my best smile. I feel much better, when I see her give some quick good byes to her friends, and run towards me. She embrace me, I hug her back, giving her a small kiss on her forehead, rising my eyes to look directly to Steven, giving him a very clear message "stay away". She gets comfortable in my Bronco and I start the way towards Charlie's home. She is chatting about her day, she is pointing out for the past three weeks she have been assisting to the school, the best part of it is to come back home.

-Seth, - taking a quick look at her, I motion for her to go on- can we make a quick stop at the post office?

-Sure.

We arrive to the post office; I get down and open the door for her. I start to walk towards the post office, but a small hand on mine stops me.

-Seth, can you wait here, please? I won't be long.

Giving her a curious look, I nod and stand next to the Bronco. She gives me one of her smiles that make her glow and make me forget how to breathe. She runs into the building, and I'm left to wonder what it's going on in that little head of my cute imprint. Since she found that tomorrow is Bella, Nessie and my birthday party, she started to be all secretive. Not even in my wolf form she would tell me about it. Just mention she was really excited about it, and that she has the perfect present for me. I can't help but smile at the way her eyes shine with happiness, holding a package close to her small body. I give her a question look and she just giggles.

-You need to be good and wait till tomorrow to find out- she tells me, sticking her tongue.

I laugh at her childish behavior, amaze by the way she can go from being serious to be a total child. She have changed a lot in this last weeks, she seems more relax. I try to take a look inside the box, but she hold it closer to herself, when we arrive to Charlie's home, she winks at me and jumps from the Bronco, leaving me to get her school bag into the house. My smile grew bigger if that's possible. When I get inside, I see her coming downstairs, with that lovely smile still on her face. I shake my head and hand her backpack. She sits on a couch and starts her homework, I go towards the kitchen to say hello to my mother.

-Hey mom, need some help?

-Nope, go hang around Ava- she gives me a wink.

I roll my eyes and head towards the couch sitting next to my favorite person in the world. She moves a little closer to me and continues her homework. I turn on the TV, not really bothering on paying attention to what it's on. I'm far more interesting on watching her little frowns when something give her trouble, how she bit her bottom lip when in deep though, or how her eyes sparkle with triumph when she finish her homework. _Hello, I'm Seth and I'm addict to watch every single action my imprint does._ I chuckle, and the say imprint raises her eyebrow to me, and I point towards the TV. That's when I realize what program is on the TV.

-Seth Clearwater, - she grins and amusement fill her voice- I would have never ever taken you as fan of the Care Bears- she laughs and I blush-. Though you do remind me of a male version of Cheer Bear, yup… you are Seth Cheer Clearwater Bear from now on.

I smile at her teasing, my blushing starting to disappear. I hug her close and she keep laughing, taking the TV remote and changing the channel. She puts an action movie, and I'm happy to pretend that I'm watching the movie. When Charlie arrives home, Ava has already finish her homework, she is watching the movie, her feet on my lap. Charlie gives me a knowing smirk, and I try to give him what I think it's an innocent look. Ava wave at him, but reminds entertained with the movie. Charlie goes to the kitchen, where mom is. I hear Ava's stomach grumble, letting a chuckle out, I turn off the TV, which grant me a death glare from her.

-I will rent it for you later, besides I think your stomach agree with me that its time for us to take dinner- she blushes as I drag her to the kitchen.

Today we eating pasta, and since mom knows it's my favorite, she serves me a bigger portion. We eat in peace and quiet, though Charlie whispers just loud enough for Ava to catch that they better eat before I devour all the food. Ava chuckles, but try to muffle it as a cough. I love to hear her laugh, which have me tempted to any other day watch the Care Bears again. And its kind of heart warming that she gave me a nickname… a very long one, but a nickname indeed. I notice that she is eating faster than normal, which make me wonder what she is planning on.

-Sue, can I skip washing the dishes for today? – She ask mom clasping her hands together, when mom gives her a question look, she smile and gives me a quick look-. It's a secret, but please, pretty please say yes and I will do anything.

Mom laughs at her, and motion for her to comes close.

-Night Ava, - she says to her kissing her cheek. Ava lets a small squeal of emotion and hugs her.

-Thank you, thank you Sue, you are the best, ever! – She runs out of the kitchen but stops at the doorway, running to Charlie giving him a good night kiss, and hugging me-. Night everyone, see you tomorrow.

I can't stop smiling as I hear her running upstairs and closing her door. Seems that smiling is something I always do when she is around me, or I think about her, now that I think lately she is the reason why I smile so much. I'm hopeless.

-She likes you a lot, Seth- Charlie says-. I'm happy that she has someone like you.

Charlie gets up and goes to the living room, leaving me to think over his words. Sometimes Charlie is easy to figure out, but the man can be very cryptic when he expresses what he thinks. I get up to make the dishes, still thinking about it.

-Don't give it to much think- mom tells me-. Sometimes is better to let him be. But he is right, she likes you a lot. I was very happy when I realize she is your imprint, son- she place a hand over my shoulder-. For the first time in many years, I see you really happy. Just don't rush it ok? I don't think she is ready. She is still dealing with how much her life has change.

I nod and we change to more light topics. Like how is Leah doing, and how we think she is getting to be happier now. I miss my sister and I really want for her to meet Ava, I know they both will be very good friends, or at least I hope, but Ava is very lovable. I hear some humming coming from her room and I enjoy her soft voice. Mom leaves me, since she knows I'm hearing something that no one else in this house can. Retiring for the night I can't wait to see what my little angel is planning for tomorrow. As usual since she came into my life, my last thought before going to sleep is her.

* * *

The sound of an electronic wolf howl wakes me up, and I reach for my cell phone. Glancing at the hour it's 6:30 am, knowing is probably my sister or someone in the pack I answer.

-Seth, speaking- I hear a chuckle at the end of the line, and I know it's my sister.

-Hey Seth, happy birthday! - She sounds happy… so not my sister.

-Hey Leah, thanks for remembering- sitting up, I hear a hump from her side… now that seems like my sister.

-Of course I remember you silly, you are my only brother, and since you imprinted you forget that you have a sister that is dying to hear the details from you and no from mom- she scolds me and I can almost see her, a hand on her hip and an annoyed expression on her face.

-What can I tell you, Leah? I would really love for you to be here, so you get to know her – a smile appears on my face-. I know you have listened from the other guys on the pack how amazing their imprint is, but she is something else, Leah- I hear her snort and my smile grows, knowing my sister is her usual-. I'm not saying it only because I love her. She is different, Leah, not only on how she looks, but the way she acts. I don't know how to explain it.

-Okay little Seth, I believe you, she is something else- I hear someone calling her-. See I need to go, but promise me you will call and tell me all the details. Have a great day, Seth.

-Bye Leah, I will see you soon hopefully.

The line goes death and I hope she can get some time off the hospital and visit. I wonder if I will take her to my weekly chats with Ava, I know she won't react badly. _Will be too much if I go near Charlie house_? And maybe let a howl out, hoping she comes instead of my mother… or Charlie. I think it's better if I stay here, plus, in a couple of hours I will be seeing her.

It's nice that this year party for our birthdays actually get to be during my birthday, make it more special. I really want to know what she got me, but with the Cullens, you start early the party, but gift are open during the afternoon. We will be receiving more visits from the clans that associate with them. Friends that come and stand beside us when the Vulturi have come and try to destroy us, it was wonderful to see them every year at our birthday party, I'm just slightly worried about how Ava might feel surrounded by them. Charlie told us to act like whatever we are act, that she won't make any comments or think badly about us. I just hope I don't have to fight against any to keep my precious angel safe. Knowing I have so much running into my head to get to go back to sleep, I get up and get ready, so I can go to the Cullens and see what I can do. Even if I can already see the shock on Alice face for me to even dare to say I want to help. Esme will get me to hang around Bella and Nessie, everyone will be busy making arrangements and getting the food ready for the humans, wolfs and the ones in between. Definitely my family and friends will never enter in the description of normal… I don't think I can even put Charlie or my mom on that category. I put on the first jeans and shirt I see.

Grabbing the tiny box that Ava gave us; I can't help but trace my fingers around the wolf and the tree. I haven't used it yet, but something tells me she will be pleased to see me wearing it today. I open the box and realize the bangle is made of leather, a wolf howling with a small diamond as the moon on top. I can't believe that both, her father and she would give something so… unique to complete strangers. I would have love to meet her father Sean, she always talks so highly of her father, and Charlie even once in a while make comments about how selfless and a great man he was. My phone rings with classic music that means someone is calling me from Charlie's phone, wearing the bangle on my right arm I pick up.

-Seth speaking

-Please say yes- Ava says and I stop thinking correctly-. I want to go…

-Yes- she giggles-. Wait… what did I say yes to?

She laughs and I imagine she is rolling her eyes to my eagerness.

-To come pick me up, so I can get earlier with the Cullens. Your mom still baking, but Nessie call and ask me to get there earlier, she say something about Alice wanting to get my hair and dress me up- she is ranting and I wonder if she will pass out for the lack of oxygen-. And Charlie…

-Okay, - I cut her off and I hear her breath deeply- be ready I will be there in five minutes.

-Wow Seth Cheer Bear- she giggles-. Take it easy, I can wait till you make the normal twenty minutes drive. I can find something to do while I wait.

-Okay… I'm taking it easy, I will be there in ten minutes- she giggles and my heart feels warm.

-Just be careful Cheer Bear, I don't want you to get hurt on your birthday.

The line goes off and I smile how my nickname is growing shorter by the minute. I grab the keys of the Bronco, a jacket and drive towards Charlie's house. I try not to drive so fast, but I feel better when I'm around her, I want to be always there for her, to tell her how perfect she is to me. I know that she isn't ready yet, that she needs me like a friend, or like a brother right now. But it's hard to see other guys around her and to know that she needs first to actually want me like that too. I slow down and try to imagine how it will be if she will not want me like that, that I have to remain her friend or brother. I know I will be happy if she is happy, but it will be much better if she accept me as her companion. I park next to the house and try to not think about it. I go inside, Charlie is nowhere to be seen and mom is in the kitchen, noises upstairs let me know Ava is in her room.

-Happy Birthday, son – mom hugs me tight and I lift her up.

-Thanks mom- a thud comes from the ceiling, I arch my eyebrow and mom just smiles.

-Ava is going crazy since 5 am; - she gives me a plate with scramble eggs and beacon- She manage to make Charlie to go hide in the station. You better sit and eat something; she is probably finishing the last touches of her presents. She was rambling during breakfast about them; I think you are going to love yours. She gave a lot of though into them.

Before I can replay, I hear Ava coming down stairs; I'm just able to set the plate on the table, before a red hair angel collides with me. She wraps her arms around me and I hug her back, taking a deep breath, enjoying her vanilla and cinnamon scent around me.

-Happy Birthday, Cheer Bear- she says against my chest. I hear my mom snort.

-Thank you, Ava- pretending to be annoyed I say-. Keep that nickname and I might need to find one for you.

She slaps my chest playfully and I laugh.

-Let's go, Alice gets impatient when you have her waiting- she grins-. Sometimes it's hard not to feel like a life size doll when I'm with her.

I shake my head and prepare myself to loose my little imprint at the hands of Alice when we arrive. Alice enjoys dressing her up and playing with her hair. She takes three bags, one purple, the other pink and the last one green. I try to take a peek at my gift, but she moves away and pout.

-Now, now Seth, be a good boy and open the door for me- doing what she say, she say good bye to my mom and pass towards me, my breakfast forgotten in the table-. Now no peek at your gift ok? I really want you to see it when we are with everyone else please.

I smile and nod; I will do my best to restrain myself. I would do anything for her. Opening the Bronco door for her, she gets in and places the gifts carefully in the floor. Closing the door and getting to my seat, I see her watching me carefully. Her eyes show happiness. Running my right hand through my hair, I see surprise and joy in her violet eyes. She grabs my arm and caresses the wolf and the moon on my bangle.

-Use it all the time, will you? - She whispers.

-I will- she let go of my arm and rest her head against the window. She looks peaceful and I let her be.

* * *

The drive is quiet, and as I park inside the garage, Alice opens the garage door, a little faster than human speed, but Ava doesn't give much attention to that. She smiles and picks the gifts, giving me a wink and Alice hug her. I walk behind them, the dinning room table is full of presents, Ava places her presents there and disappear with Alice upstairs.

-Happy Birthday Seth- Carlisle say and I turn around to face him.

-Thank you Carlisle- shaking his hand and accepting his quick embrace, I add-. Where is everyone?

-Jasper, Edward, Garret, Eleazar and Emmett are setting up the tables. Rose and Tia are doing the decorations, Benjamin and Senna are entertaining Bella and Nessie, before they tear the place apart and Tanya, Kate and Carmen are helping Esme with the food. Jacob went to pick up Sam and Emily- he makes a pause and we hear some girly squeals upstairs-. And by the sound of that Alice is playing to dress up Ava. Don't worry, she will be back before you notice.

I nod and walk to the couch to sit and wait for my imprint to come back. Only Quill and Sam come with their imprints to our birthday party, yet Quill this year was a little busy with his imprint, some members still have uneasy feelings towards Bella and Nessie. Carlisle places a hand on my shoulder and I smile, even when he can't read my mind, he knows that the only thing I want is for all of us to be a big happy family.

-Come and say hi to everyone, Seth- Carlisle say-. Alice's present this year for you will take another hour to be ready.

-What do you mean with "Alice's present"?

-Oh, it's a surprise you know. I don't want my daughter to get mad at me for telling you about it- he laughs and I wonder if Ava will be okay.

Walking to the backyard, I see the some tables and chairs, a small dance floor. Emmett is setting up the music, as usual everything seems elegant. I go towards Bella and Nessie that are enjoying a trick form Senna, she stops and give me a quick hug and a happy birthday. I don't pay much attention to the trick Benjamin is doing with some fireballs, I'm thinking what can be Alice gift this year. She is usually the one that gives me very different gift… one can say even weirder gifts. Some have been really great, but the year when she give me a blind date… I was about to ask her to never give me a gift at all. Probably the worst date I had ever been to, but can't blame her much, she is used to know if people would like her gifts through her visions, but she is pretty much blind with us.

Sam, Emily and Jake arrive a few minutes later and I get to hold Sam and Emily little daughter Olivia. I start to rock Olivia back and forth, enjoying her little gestures. Suddenly I feel cold arms around me.

-Happy Birthday Seth- Alice says smiling to me-. I hope you enjoy my birthday present this year.

She turns me towards the back stairs of the house, my throat goes dry and the world around me disappears. I'm barely conscious of someone taking Olivia from my arms. Ava is coming down the stairs and I know she is the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Her coral long hair is on a ponytail, she is using a strapless white dress with red ribbons around her waist. She smiles shyly and stops in front of me.

-Do I look that bad? – She whispers to me.

-No… - my mouth feels dry-. You look… beautiful.

She blush a little and I'm very tempted to kiss her pink glossy lips. Someone clears their throat and that remembers me we are in company of other people and the fact that I have yet to confess my feelings to her. I turn around and I see the Delani clan, Senna, Benjamin, Tia, Sam and Emily waiting for a proper introduction, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

-Everyone this is- _my very wonderful, unique and beautiful imprint_- Aiofe – she waves to them and smile-. Ava, they are some family from the Cullens and very good friends of all of us. She is…

-Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garret, - Ava says their names, pausing after each one to hold their hands, I arch my eyebrow to her but she only shakes her head- Senna, Benjamin, Tia, Sam, Emily and the little Olivia- she caress Olivia head-. It's a pleasure to meet everyone, please its Ava for the friends- she looks towards me, smiling and giving her a question look, she replays naturally-. Alice and Nessie help me learn the names.

And now I know she will never cease to amaze me. Nessie comes and take her towards the Cullens. Sam comes and stands next to me.

-Quite interesting person she is Seth- he says-. Not only by the way she looks, but there is something else that I can't quite place.

-I know how you feel Sam- I watch Ava talking with Benjamin and Nessie-. It's very interesting to have her around.

-Does she know? - I sigh.

-Not yet- he gives me a question look-. It's complicated Sam. I just feel she aint ready to know our secret. I will probably loose her if I tell her now…

-Everything is fine Seth, don't worry to much, I know you will let her know when you feel she is ready- placing his hand on my neck-. Let's go over there and have fun.

I go with him over them, but I don't say much. I'm happy just to watch and from time to time nod or give single worded answers. Mom and Charlie arrive with presents and the cake. I help mom with the cake and place it over the table. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward bring us the plates with food. I have insisted on skipping the lunch from our plans, but Esme say she wasn't going to let us die from starvation on their behalf, they could muster a little food to keep the appearances in front of Ava. Salad, meat and rice décor the plate, and I know I'm doom to feel very hungry later on. I watch the vampires taking slow bites, and talking hopefully that Ava won't notice their lack of appetite. I'm worried that I'm exposing them to much in order to make Ava part of my life… I have never asked them if it was okay with them. A small hand covers mine and my eyes connect with violet ones. Her eyes show concern and confusion. I give her a smile and she goes back to eat. She frowns when she sees that most of them haven't touched much of their food. I panic and look for Edward, who is watching Ava, I suddenly feel calm, and I know Jasper is the one responsible for this feeling, since I'm very far from being calm.

-Sue, - Ava says- I believe you are the one responsible for the lack of everyone appetite for Esme's food- I start eating faster, to chuck the unease feeling-. I mean after seeing that wonderful cake you made, I'm sure everyone is ready to take a bite of it- mom blush and Ava smiles to me-. Plus I think Seth wants all the food for himself right now.

Everyone laughs and I blush, Emmett drops his food on my plate.

-Well, - Nessie says- I think it's time to eat some cake then.

Bella, Nessie and I place ourselves around the cake and blow the candles after the Happy Birthday song. Mom and Esme cuts and deliver the cake. I try to eat slowly, but everyone is sending me some worry glances, and my mom gives me a look that says "stop being weird or I will head slap you". Edward gets up and put slow music to dance, but he gives me glances form time to time, while he dance with Bella. A small hand in my shoulder makes me jump; I turn around and see Ava smiling to me.

-Come on, Seth – she says-. Take me out to dance.

I nod, getting up and taking her hand in mine I move with her to the small dance floor. I rest my hand on her hip, while Ava place her hand over my chest. I stare in her blue violet eyes and the anxiety start to wash away. She smiles and never takes her eyes away from me. Her fingers play with my shirt and I grasp her hand tight between mine.

-Relax, Seth- she moves closer-. No one is going to bite me, nor will I damage any of them. This is a party, so have fun please. If you are acting this weird because of me, - she sigh- I will ask Charlie to take me home, so everyone can have fun in the party.

I don't know how to react to her words, but I don't want her to go. I let go of her and hug her, wanting to have her as close as I can. She gasps a little however she lays her head on my shoulder and draw circles around my chest with her fingers. Breathing her essence in, I let my worries to fall apart. She is right, I'm being too cautious about her meeting the other part of the family and my friends, and I'm being a constant nuisance to both… I know even if they don't act like humans, she will never be harsh around them or critique them. She accepts the fact that Nessie is the daughter of Edward and Bella, granddaughter of Charlie, despite Nessie looks almost their age. I laugh softly as I rock back and forth with her in my arms. I feel her smile against my chest, and I realize that maybe I don't need to protect her that much of my family and friends. Looking down to her, I see an emotion I can't quite place in her eyes, but she is giving me one of her smiles that make my heart jump with happiness.

-That's the Cheer Bear we know and love, - she blush a little and I kiss her forehead- now please enjoy, and don't make me ask you to take me to dance so you can relax, - she pout- it's not fair for me to ask you, you should be the one asking that.

I laugh at her and caress her face, she close her eyes and rest her head on my shoulder smiling. The song ends, but I don't let her go and she doesn't protest.

-I promise you next time I will ask you to dance- I say and she giggles.

-Can I have a dance with the lovely lady? – Carlisle says and held his hand to Ava. She takes his hand and gives me a silent apology.

Watching how Carlisle gets her inside a perfect frame made out of his arms, I fail to notice Esme standing next to me. She raises her eyebrow to me and I quickly take her hand and we start dancing.

-I'm glad you are finally enjoying the party- she says-. She isn't as fragile as you think, but I think we all understand how you feel. However around us, she is safe.

-I know Esme… I'm sorry- I hear Ava's laugh-. I have been holding everyone out of enjoying this celebration, because I was so worried she will find out about us. I don't…

-It's alright Seth- she interrupts me-. If she finds out, we will all be here to help both to get through. Anyways, Ava isn't quite normal, she believes in legends as the ones your tribe has, maybe that would make her more open to accept what we are- the song ends and Esme smile motherly to me-. Now I think it's time to open the present before Nessie convince Jake to sneak some out for her.

I laugh and I catch Ava staring at me next to Carlisle. From the house, I see Emmett, Garret and Jake bringing all the presents. We sit down at the table and as usual, Bella goes first to open her presents. Ava sits close to me, she looks to my hand and then up to me, grabbing her hand in mine she smiles and I get lost in her eyes.

-Seth, thank you so much! – I hear Bella and I turn around to see the Shakespeare book she is holding.

-I'm glad you like it- point taken Bella is now more open up about getting gifts, so it's easier to get her stuff without worrying too much.

Edward gives her the purple bag and Ava grip tense. I massage her hand a little, trying for her to be more at ease. From the corner of my eye I watch Bella gasp, opening and closing her mouth without finding the words. Ava's back gets really straight and I notice she is trying not to panic.

-Ava... I…- Bella starts- this is too much… I can't accept it.

-Do you like it? – Ava says, looking more at ease now.

-Ava, I love it…

-Then keep it please, - she smiles and add- I think it combines with the dress you using right now- Bella give her an exasperated look, however Ava only smiles and I'm really curious about what Ava have given to her. Edward grabs the jewelry box and takes out a necklace, which seems rather expensive-. The material is silver and includes teardrop sapphires and a small oval pink sapphire in the middle. I kind of notice you, the other day while shopping, giving longing looks to that necklace in particular, and something told me you want it, but neither were you going to buy it or ask for something to buy it for you.

-Ava is way too much… I think this cost a small fortune.

-Please, - Ava held her hand up- I kind of making up for the present dad and I didn't send you during Christmas or your birthdays- Bella try to speak but Ava continues, ignoring her-. If it makes you feel better, I will give you just a card for Christmas.

Bella smiles and caress the necklace. I wonder if Ava has that much money to give Bella that… how in the world she end up living with Charlie. I mean, if she is so used to that kind of life, coming to Forks and changing to a life that is simpler, won't it be a bother for her? Maybe she has someone already in her life that can offer her more than what I can. There is not much to offer with my salary… Ava squeezes my hand and I try not to think about that now. Nessie start to open her presents and I don't even see her reaction to my present, I'm watching Ava, as if the way she react can give me the answer I'm waiting for. Nessie's squeal makes me turn to see her hugging to death a wolf plushy. Before I can react, Ava's hand is out of mine and she is under a bear hug from Nessie with the plushy between them.

-Thank you… thank you… thank you… - Nessie chants and Ava laughs.

-God Nessie- Ava chuckles- I need to breathe- Nessie let her go slowly but I can see her wanting to hug Ava again-. Its juts a plushy Nessie but I'm happy you like it.

-Its more than just a plushy Ava- Nessie caress the wolf and I hear Jake growl-. Thank you so much.

Ava giggles and hugs her again. It's my time to open my gifts, and I want to skip and get Ava's gift now, but I open every single before opening up Ava's gift. I got so far coffee cups, a couple of books about native legends and a coupon for a spa couple treatment. I love my gifts… well maybe not so much the coupon, I will give it a try of Ava accepts to go with me… The green bag is in front of me now, and I take my time to open it… a stainless steel coffee thermo is inside and an usb wire. I grab the usb wire and hold it in front of Ava, she roll her eyes to me and grab both the wire and the thermo.

-You complain the other day that your coffee goes cold at the office sometimes or when you are on patrol, so- she inserts the small side of the wire into an opening of the thermo and show it to me- now this will keep it warm for a long time, and if it goes cold or it's not warm enough you can get it connected to your computer, or it has an adapter for the car.

My confusion turns in surprise that she actually remember that. I hug her close and whisper thanks against her ear. She blushes and smiles. I can easily forget about everyone else around us and loose myself in her beautiful eyes. The same emotion is back to her eyes, she looks down and chuckle softly.

-I'm glad you like it Seth- smiling, I hug her and look at my present as if is made of pure gold.

I look around, still holding her close, I see Charlie smirking. By the way he looks at me sometimes I think he knows I'm in love with Ava. I don't want to let her go, however I think that just stand here in the middle of curious people isn't the best. Letting her go and setting my present on the table, I held my hand out to her and give her a goofy smile.

-My lady, - she looks surprise as I add in a deeper voice- may I have this dance?

-With pleasure, my lord- she gives a small curtsy and I realize she is trying hard to hold her laugh.

Moving to the dance floor I try to copy Carlisle perfect frame and I get my chin up and start to dance. She loose the battle and laughs, I soon join her and make her spin. After a couple of spins she places her hand over my chest and smile.

-You are so silly sometimes, Cheer Bear.

-Well, my lady- she snorts at the nickname and my smile grows bigger- I needed to compensate my lack of touch when I made you ask me to take you to dance earlier.

She laughs and rests her head against my chest, placing her arms around my neck. I embrace her and keep dancing, trying to engrave in my mind every single touch, breath and feeling of her body against mine. I get lost in her essence and close my eyes, resting my head on top of her. I know that she might not accept me as something else, but at least today I will pretend we are something more and enjoy the feeling of her body close to mine. When I open my eyes I realize we are the only ones dancing and the dusk is almost here. I stop and look down to see her eyes close and small smile playing in her lips. Languidly she looks up and I move slowly towards the others that are now around a small bonfire, I sit down on the ground and after a moment of uncertainty I see her giving me an annoying look. I smile at her dilemma since the dress will get up and get dirty if she sits down next to me. I take off my jacket and offer to her. She place it in front of her legs, however she still hesitate on sitting on the floor. I place my hands on her hips and move her to sit over my lap. She lets a small gasp and her face imitates a tomato. She gets comfortable and rests her head against my shoulder again. Even though I receive some amuse glares from my family and friends, I don't mind it much, since she feels like she belongs here with me always.

Benjamin starts to play with some leaves making them move along the wind, to make them look like they are dancing. Ava moves her head on my shoulder, observing each turn of the leaves, her eyes narrow when the leaves stay for a long time in a same place. Suddenly she stares directly towards Benjamin, watching his concentrate frown, growing deeper when Tia is trying to make him react before he makes something that show more that he is the ones controlling the wind to make the leaves dance. The leaves drop into the fire and Benjamin gives out a frustrated groan. I tense and look directly to Edward, he is trying to keep calm, but I can see panic behind his eyes. We have give though about how we will tell her about us, and something like this was never in our plans.

-Benjamin- Ava is still resting her head against my shoulder and her voice sounds tired- you are forcing it.

-Excuse me? - Benjamin replays, he seems afraid, and again a wave of peace is force on us by Jasper.

-You are commanding the wind to do your will- Benjamin open his mouth to replay but Ava held up her hand-. Please don't say you don't know what I am talking about. You can control the wind, I might even go far enough and say elements, - Benjamin eyes move to Edward and Carlisle, everyone is quiet- you were making the leaves dance, but you get frustrated when the wind change its direction- her voice sounds stronger and her face doesn't betray any emotion-. Your first mistake it's to try to command it… the wind will never accept commands, might humor you to think you can command him, but will always fight in a way your commands, one gets better results if you just ask him to do what you want- she smiles and take a leaf of the floor, while sitting up straight-. Come on, try again.

My mouth is pretty much open like everyone else, Benjamin hesitates, however when he saw the frown in Ava's face, he makes the leaf move out of her hand and start to give several circles around her hand. She nods and I notice Benjamin shoulders are less tense. I let a breath out that I never notice I was holding. Ava gets up and walks toward and places a hand over his shoulder.

-Gently, - she whispers- do not force it, let the wind do his will first so it can do yours.

Finally the leaf return to her hand, a small breeze move past her hair and she close her eyes, she takes a deep breath and her smile turns to be a sad one. Opening her eyes she places the leaf over Benjamin hand. Benjamin eyes show confusion and amusement.

-How did you know it was me? – she shrugs.

-Just a feeling- she turns to look to Charlie, he smile-. I guess you can say I'm connected to the elements like you too- her bitter smile returns-. I though that it will be convenient for you get to know how to understand your gift better.

-Who are you? – Benjamin asks.

She sighs; Charlie gets up and embraces her. She seems so small and fragile. Charlie is about to say something, but she stops him.

-I'm Ava O'Connell- her voice is cold and gives no room to argue-. I'm more than what you see; however I'm still not ready to share my secret with you all. I'm very sorry…

Her eyes start to fill up with tears and she turns around, Charlie whispers something to her, she nods, mom gets up, without a word she place a hand in Ava's back and go towards the garage.

-Don't be so hard against her- Charlie says when we can't see them-. You have secrets on your own that not even I know, don't condemn her because she isn't ready to talk to you all about hers. Thank you for inviting us. I think is best if we left you with your secrets so we don't bother you with ours.

Charlie follows them, I try to go behind them but Jake stops me, the wolf inside me screams to me to reach out for her and tell her all my secrets. To make her smile, so she will never feel sad anymore. I stay, a single tear drops from my eyes.

* * *

**So I wait for your reviews, just a warning, next chapters will be probably longer than what I use, so bear with me and any comment is welcome. Even if it's to say you totally hate the chapter D:**

**Well have a great day and I will try to get next chapter soon.**

**Nai**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**So here is the last chapter… I know I have been saying I'm sorry to take a lot to update… but see work is being a pain… last three weeks I'm lucky to have time to just write back my best friends or call…**

**Anyways here is the new chapter… I hope you like it…**

**Mostly cause I was and still am stress about work, this chapter was mostly write while I was listening Evanescence…**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Secrets**

"_And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul_

_you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly,_

_so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long."_

_**Sylvia Plath, **_**The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath**

* * *

_Ava's POV_

Walking down a dark hall I let my hands guide me as I slide them against the cold walls, reaching out for the only light at the end, I see the face of the man that frights me, even if I don't know who he is. His burgundy eyes are full of desire and power lust. A woman with brown hair that runs down to her waist is talking to him; she seems to be in great distress, yet he gives her a mocking smile that freezes my blood. His lips are moving now, but I don't hear a thing. The woman is shaking her head and even stomp her feet at the floor to emphasize her disagreement with what he is saying, his face transform in one of pure fury, and I'm afraid for the woman's safety as the man stands up and takes a step towards her, she bravely choose to stand and I reach out for her, in an attempt of taking her away from harms way, but as soon as my hand touch her shoulder darkness swallows me.

The outline of some trees appears before me, I look around for the woman, however no one seems to be here. Something makes me move forward, the air feels different, smells like smolder. The temperature rise and fall, a chill runs through my body, the trees are cover with black sandy powder, and I struggle to keep breathing, my body growing numb. Placing a hand on a tree I observe every line in the lumber, suddenly a small hand appears down mine, slowly I turn to see the owner of the hand. It's the small boy of my nightmares, but instead of his hollow cavities he has beautiful honey eyes. A sudden need to hold the boy and protect him from the world overcomes me. He is so precious, so innocent and his face is full of despair. It's so wrong for that emotion to be there. His small warm hand takes mine and guides me thru the forest, the temperature rises but my body temperature remains wintry. We stop at the edge of the forest.

-They are looking for you- his voice sounds like the wind passing against the trees-. They won't stop- his free hand points to the blackness, narrowing my eyes I distingue the lines of a village.

He lets go of my hand and I take a step forward, my vision clears and I gasp to the view that is given to me… it's a village or at least the vestiges of it… now only the skeletons of the houses remains… some burned down… other thorn to pieces. I turn around looking for the little boy, he extend his hand to me, although I'm never able to reach him… the earth rumbles, I want to scream but it's impossible something more stronger than my will commands for me to stay quiet, the earth opens and I fall…

* * *

I gasp for air and battle with my sheets, aware of my new surroundings I take deep breaths and stay quiet, biting down my lips so I don't let out the scream that is wedged in my throat. I stay perfectly still, trying to get the images from my mind to stop. I turn on the nightstand purple lamp, sitting up I start to enlist what I do before going to sleep. Yet I find that I don't remember falling sleep… _Okay Ava, don't panic_. I say to myself, _for you to have nightmare you got to fall sleep, right? Right. So let us start with what you did yesterday… Wait… what day was yesterday? I'm sure I didn't go to school, so… weekend. _Taking small breathes I lay a hand over my chest. _Okay so far so good._ Seth face comes to my mind, his goofy smile… his arms around me… dancing… _OH…. MY… GOD… I remember…_ I start to panic again._ How could I be so… careless?_ I place my head between my knees. _I let my guard down… being so comfortable in his arms… the beat of his heart against my hand… his sweet scent… his warm surrounding me… STOP! They might think I'm crazy… can I say I was joking?_ I want to hit my head against a wall right now._ Nope… I think that option left the building a long time ago. UGH!_ I take a pillow and scream into it. I get up; take some sweatpants and a sweater. Being as quiet as I can, I change and get out of the house, taking a couple of steps into the forest. _Maybe if I talk to wolfy Seth I will be able to figure out something… or at least feel better._ I walk down the path, hoping that he is there.

As I get deeper in the forest a strange feeling start to build inside me… _**They are looking for you.**_ The kid's voice takes my breath away and I stumble, resting my back against a tree, I force my fear to go away and resume walking towards the spot where we always meet. Shivers run trough my body, slowly the warm abandons me, my body demands to stop and rest but I push myself to focus on the path ahead me and carry on. Something deep inside me tells me I will be safe when my wolf is with me. Something screams deep inside me that he is waiting there, that he will keep me safe. Slowly I get closer to the spot, _Just a couple of steps and I will be better_. I assure myself. _Almost there… come on Ava, move. You are going to see him soon!_ I find myself airborne for a second; before pain shocks right thru me. My back hit against a tree, and my bones protest by the sudden attack. Hitting the floor, I let my gaze up to find a woman standing before me. _Maureen_, my mind tells me. Her black eyes are emotionless; her lips form a mock at my actual state.

-So nice to see you around Maureen- I sit up and notice that her mock transforms to repulsion- I'm happy to see you are still the same sweet, caring person.

She takes a step forward and kneels in front me, cold metal force my chin up and I glare at her, making sure my eyes do not show the pain that curse my body. I even go as far to smirk.

-What is about your clan? – There is so much hate in her velvet voice- More exactly, what is about you to make them want you so bad?

-You know the normal kind of stuff- I replay casually, earning a hate glare from her-. I'm beautiful, kind, funny, intelligent, amazing, unique… and so many other things you will never be.

Her eyes flash with fury.

-Let us remember who have the knife here, - she presses the knife blade to my neck almost cutting it- shall we? - I nod, still smirking; I refuse to show any kind of fear towards her. With the knife she moves some strands of my hair that have fall into my face-. You are not better than I am… but they still want you. They say only the most powerful of us all will do it!

She presses the knife into my neck again and I see pure rage inside them. Feeling so helpless I look around for something that might help me to get me free. Clenching my hands into fist, I feel some leaves and soil in my hands, not giving too much though to it, I grab leaves and soil into my hand and throw them to her face, temporally blinding her. Ignoring the pain I push her back and run. Finally our spot is visible and I run faster, tripping up with a root, I scream as my ankle twist in a very unnatural way. I hear the running steps of Maureen… it's over…_ I'm so sorry daddy_… blinking for a moment I catch the sight of sandy fur before me… it feels so unreal. My wolf is standing in front me, growling to Maureen. She stops, evaluating the situation. I'm far too tired and too much in pain to make any move, less talk. She opens her mouth but a bark from my wolf commands her to remain quiet. Giving me one last look, she turns around and disappears into the forest. Wolfy Seth turns around, bringing his head close to my face; I weakly get my hand to run through his fur.

-Thank you- my voice cracks and I feel very vulnerable-. Do you think you can bring someone to take me home?

He nods and then move to rest next to my body, the warm emanating from his body is welcome by my numb one. He doesn't make a move to leave and I know I need to trust him. Someone will come I'm sure. I close my eyes and let myself be drift into an uncomfortable slumber. The warm left me, but I'm unable to open my eyes to protest, cold hands lift me up. I hear a soft voice saying something…

* * *

Turning around I feel something soft underneath me, I open my eyes and realize I'm in my bedroom. I notice Seth sleeping in a chair that looks so small for him, I smile feeling much better now that I see him, wondering how he is always there in my most breaking moments. His head is on a very uncomfortable position, I move slowly but pain shocks me and I let out a small yell. As soon as the yell leave my lips, Seth is right next to me, worry shows all over his face.

-I'm ok Seth, - I caress his cheek- just a little sore. How did I get back here?

-Carlisle found you- he looks down-. He was coming to talk to you about what happen yesterday during the party. But you were not here…

His voice cracks and I already can tell how much of a mess I most have looked after my encounter with Maureen. I'm not sure why, but I just feel the need for him to hold me, to assure me I'm back home.

-Can you hold me, please? – He looks up and nods.

He sits in the edge of the bed; he embraces me keeping space between his body and mine. He moves around me, as if I'm made of glass, resting my head against his chest I take a deep breath and let his scent fill my senses, knowing he is here, I'm safe and even after parting so rudely after his birthday party, he isn't mad at me.

-Ava- he say my name as in a prayer-. Who did this to you? – He moves back a little and takes my face between his hands-. What's going on?

I let a heavy breath out. _First things first._

-I will tell you after I see Charlie and use the phone… meanwhile you might want to call the Cullens, I think this concerns to everyone.

Seth nods and standing up he bends, placing a hand on my back and the other under my legs. Giving him a question look, he points to my now bandaged ankle. Seth lifts me effortless and carries me downstairs. Charlie is the first person I see, talking near the doorway with Carlisle. Seth places me in the couch and Charlie is right next to me in a second, covering my hands with his.

-How bad it is, Ava? – Charlie asks me and I look down.

-Don't know yet Charlie… - tears start to burn my eyes- I need to talk to Cedric, before I can be sure of anything.

He gets up and brings the phone; he places it over my hands. I stare at the phone; I have never expected to be making this call so soon. I was even optimist enough that I would never have to make it.

-Do you want us to go? – Charlie asks.

-No – caressing the phone, I look up to Charlie-. It doesn't matter if you all hear or not.

Charlie nods, Seth whispers something to Carlisle and he dials a number quickly on his cell phone, I see his lips moving, although he is speaking so softly I don't catch what he is saying. Dialing the number I always call when I get in this kind of troubles I pray for him to be in one of his good days.

-MacTyre- his strong voice comes through the phone.

-Cedric… – my voice cracks and I curse my own weakness- I think I'm in trouble...

Silence meets me at the end of the line, I hear a door close and I can imagine him sitting down, trying not to go in an overprotective mode.

-Ava, tell me what happen- his voice means business.

I hesitate when I start, but I describe to him every feeling and what it was say between us, how I was knocked against the tree. How my wolf appeared in the moment I though everything was lost. He remains quiet during my tale; I hope I could say the same for the men around me. In the moment I was talking about how Maureen hold a knife against me, Seth clench his hands into fist so hard his knuckles went white, Charlie hit the wall and let a curse under his breath, Carlisle was the only one that remain calm, whispering something to Seth.

-How bad are the injuries? – Cedric asks me.

-I don't think they are so bad- I hesitate a moment but add-, though if you want a professional opinion I can always ask Carlisle and tell you.

-Give the phone to Carlisle- sometimes I hate the way this man has to assume things. I sigh and offer Carlisle the phone, he picks it up with interest.

-Hello, Carlisle speaking- I honestly don't know what can he possible be saying to him, but he nods even if Cedric can't see him- I understand. She might be sore for a couple of days, but the good news is that she didn't break any bones. Her ankle will heal in a week tops- he pause and looks at me-. I will check her everyday, she is in good hands- Carlisle gives me one of his kind smiles and I can't help but smile back-. So it's decided, we will be seeing you in three weeks. Good bye for now.

I open my mouth and Carlisle gives the phone to Charlie. I know how adults are about talking with each other, but this is ridiculous! I am the one that needs to talk with Cedric and he goes and talks with every possible adult that is around me. Seth sits next to my legs in the couch, I lift my legs and let him get comfortable, placing my legs in his lap. His fingers gently drawing circles around my healthy ankle. To be honest I pretty much stop caring about the issue at hand, of Cedric talking to Charlie, or even the funny look Charlie is giving to me. What is about Seth, that my world seems to stops when he touches me? Charlie drops the phone in my hands; I pick it up and ask.

-What does Carlisle means with "we will see you in three weeks"? – He chuckles.

-Three weeks, starting tomorrow is what's left for your birthday Ava- he is right… I have forgotten about my own birthday-. Rose will be there in two weeks, I need to finish something and I will join you a week later- he clears his throat, I know a question I don't want to answer is coming-. How bad are the nightmares, Ava? - Opening my mouth to deny that I have nightmares; my mind is kind enough to bring the face of the boy, the remnants of the village, the earth rumble… - That bad? – I sigh.

-Nothing I can't handle- he grunts-. I'm fine Cedric; you will see that in three weeks- I giggle, feeling much better knowing soon Rose and Cedric will be here-. Now remember to get me something pretty for my birthday.

-Oh I have remembered- he chuckles-. I'm pretty sure you will love my gift. If anything happens, call me again. You do what Charlie and Carlisle say, no argument.

The lines go off and I wonder what he said to them. Cedric can be so annoying sometimes, giving me orders, giving orders to everyone. But I will deal with him in three weeks, for now, I need to tell something to my new family. I almost want to call Rose; however something tells me it's not the moment for that. _Maureen is here… which means they do know were I am…_ _So I get warnings through nightmares now… really what a funny way for Gnéithe to communicate with me._ Moving a little to get comfortable, waves of pain hit me as I move my sore body. Biting my lips, I hold bad the tears and the yell I so want to give out. _No weakness Ava._ I remind myself. _I have gone through worst, I can do this._ Seth start to draw circles again in my ankle, I look up, his eyes find mine and I smile. _I have never felt like this around anyone. However it's not time for me to have a heart to heart about this._ I sigh and look up to the ceiling. The door opens and I turn to see all the Cullens standing near the doorway. Nessie have tears on her eyes, she runs and hug me thigh, closing my eyes, I let the happiness from feeling Nessie embrace again overcome the pain.

-Oh Ava, I'm sorry – she lets a small sob-. You are in pain and I'm here hugging you.

-Nonsense Nessie- I keep my arms around her-. Your hug brings me only happiness.

She smiles and I'm so happy to have a friend that apparently will never back away from me. Seth is giving her some warning look and I wonder when he got so overprotective of me. Jacob moves Nessie back; everyone comes and says hi, except Alice that remains in a corner. Seth is sending her some angry looks, like it's her fault I am in this state.

-Alice- I say-. Are you okay?

-Should I be asking you that Ava? – Her eyebrow rises, but guilty is still present in her face- I'm so sorry Ava… I should have seen…

Seth growls to her and I give him an annoyed look. Okay… definitely something is going on. And Alice says she should have seen it… Something clicks on my mind…

-You have visions… - she looks down and Seth holds my ankle- Alice, please come and sit next to me- I move, making room for her. Seth gets tense, but I ignore him, my main concern is now Alice, Seth will have to wait. She sits and I hold her hands between mines-. What happened to me… there was no way anyone could have stop it from happening- she opens her mouth to argue with me-. Listen please. You should understand better than anyone that there are certain things that are bound to happen. We can only fight destiny and change it to a certain point.

-If I have been watching we might have saved you from being this hurt… - placing a finger over her lips, I sigh.

-Alice, please, I beg you to stop- I place my hands over her shoulders and look directly to her golden eyes-. I am just going to say this one last time, and hear me well. No one, and I stress NO ONE, would have been able to stop what happen. Plus, I don't think you are able to see that well into my future- smiling to her, I move down and conceal my pain from her-. No more guilty or sadness Alice, it doesn't suit you. You are supposed to be that little fairy, always smiling. So if you want for me to feel better, smile, be the happy and crazy Alice I know.

She smiles and hugs me close. Something tells me she is going to keep blaming herself for sometime from now, but I have done what I can. Maybe Rose can talk to her when she comes. I let go of her and she takes sit next to Jasper. I move so I can be sitting in the couch instead of lying down. Seth helps me get comfortable and Charlie sits next to me.

-Where to start? – I look towards Charlie, he smiles and holds my hand, telling me that everything is going to be okay-. You can say I'm not an ordinary human, no one in my family have ever been- taking a deep breath I continue-. People call us Sagarts. Even so we all are able to connect with elements, each individual have a very specific ability that defines them. My father was one of the leaders of the 4 clans of the Sagarts. He tried to keep good relations with the other clans, it wasn't easy- I remember dad sitting at his desk, looking through the papers with new demands from each clan, times like that he would give me a tired smile and ask me what would I do in his place-. Somehow he made it work. The year my power showed up, some of that peace went away. It has been generations since a Sagart like me was born, clans fought to take me away from my original clan, although not one was powerful enough to take down Phelan and my father. The other leaders settle down, they knew it was better to leave my father alone, since a war between our clans will not be overseen by the humans. So the clans adopt other ways to try to get me- I grab the edge of the couch, pain runs thru my body and I ignore it-. There was and still is war inside and between the clans, some think that I shouldn't be part of any clan, other don't care if I stay as part of my clan…

The memory of the assembly held to decide my future was engrave in my memory, my father was so angry that day, I never saw him like that, he was ready to fought right there to keep me with him. I close my eyes and let myself drown in the memory, how Phelan stood by my side letting his power free from time to time when someone dare to get too close to us, Rose was next to Phelan arrow and bow ready to take anyone out, and my mother… that was the last day my mother show affection towards me, or anyone for that matter. Her arms around me created a cocoon to keep me protected. Opening my eyes, I hold that feeling of love and comfort, as I continue.

-Last year around this time, my father went away. He didn't tell me anything and I don't know if he even told to our caomhnóirí what was really going on. We waited for a week to have news of him, before Phelan went to look for him- feeling nauseas I raise my hand to cover my mouth. Charlie's hands move me back to rest against the couch; the movement causes a new wave of pain to hit me and I bit down my lips in order not to scream.

-We can continue later- Carlisle says- I think it will be better if you get to eat something now and rest.

-Only water will be fine, Carlisle. I really need to get this off my chest – giving him a weak smile I add-, besides I have a feeling that after eating I will probably sleep for 24 hours straight.

He nods; Charlie is already back with a glass of water for me. I drink slowly, enjoying the cool feeling of the water passing thru my throat. _No more crying Ava, soon I will have to remember the worst day of my life, but tears need to stop._ Everyone is so quiet, and for the look on their face I can't really tell if they believe me or not.

-When Phelan brought him back- I take a deep breath and try to shake the memory of my father's body cover in dry blood-. He was… badly injure. We clean and heal his wounds, but what was ending his life was coming from inside. Rose use herbs and other medicines, trying to help my father get over the poison. I- my voice cracks and biting my bottom lip I stop the tears from coming out, my present pain means nothing against the old one. Holding my chin up, I continue- I did try… - I turn towards Charlie, his eyes are full of unshed tears. I hold his hand and give a light squeeze of reassurance, focusing on Charlie only I continue-. One of the general talents we have as Sagarts it's the ability to heal people, though that kind of ability demands us to pay a certain price. I tried to heal him… I went against the will of the Gnéithe… I fought hard but reality hit us soon… the price to save him was my own life – Charlie's grip tighten around my hand, I push down every emotion-. He asked me to let him go – anger rise inside me, _only the most powerful of us…_ Maureen words hunt me, the need of scream, break something starts to take over me- How could I let him go?

Charlie let out a sob and I see now the tears run freely down his cheeks. Bella is now on his side, cleaning his tears. Seeing them like this hurt me more than it should, envy grows inside my heart and I let go of Charlie's hand. I get up ignoring the protest of my body at the pain that burns me… every step I take towards the window is a new challenge, one that makes me ignore all the other unwanted feelings inside me.

-Ava- I hear Seth voice, I turn around and concern feel his features. He starts to get close to me and I shake my head. I don't want any compassion.

-The most powerful Sagart- a bitter taste fills my mouth with those words-. At the end I wasn't enough to save him. I pass out watching him smile kindly to me… telling me how much he loved me- I dig my nails into my palms-. I wake up and he was gone… He was death and I was lost… I am lost – I sigh-. The Gnéithe punish my disobedience locking my power away and breaking my connection to them. My father last will was for me to come live with Charlie- _You are the reason why your father is death._ Mom words never sounded so true. I look out thru the window and watch the wind playing with some leaves-. Maureen is a Sagart from other clan; we never have a good relationship. I can only assume that who ever is them, hire her to bring me to them – I remain quiet not daring to look to them, my physical pain only lingering at the back of my mind. How I wish I never get them involve in this-. Cedric wants me to remain here, isn't it?

-Yes- Charlie answers me- Ava, it's not only…

-What else did he order? – I don't turn around; right now I don't trust my own emotions.

-He asked if it was possible for you to be home schooled, and he doesn't want you to be alone at any moment – I nod and start walking towards my room-. Ava stop- I hear Charlie but I prefer to ignore him-. Ava O'Connell you better don't dare to go upstairs and hide from us – I look back to him, his eyes are red from the tears but from the tone I know he is not in the mood for joking. I'm simply too stubborn to back down, I held my head high and start to bring every emotion inside-. Don't you dare doing that – against my will my eyes open wide with surprise… how does he knows what I'm doing? -. Your father did the same every time he felt he was being to open about his feelings. You are doing the same thing right now. We already past thru this once Ava… I told you your father's death isn't your fault. You are my family now… - Charlie takes a step closer to me and caress my face - and I'm asking you… no… I'm begging you not to close yourself.

I look deep into his eyes and I know he is being honest about me being part of his family now… I just… I don't know anymore.

-I can't Charlie- I whisper him.

-You can't or you don't want?

I give him an exasperate look and rest my back against the wall. I'm starting to feel tired. I close my eyes and wince at the pain on my ankle. Feeling a warm hand against my shoulder, I open my eyes to find Seth's brown eyes looking deep into my soul. The intensity of his eyes makes something deep in my heart to stir. Before I realize what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my nose in his neck crook. He lifts me up and carries me towards the couch. I feel cold hands over my ankle; I look down and see Carlisle checking what damage I have made by standing over it. Seth is humming a song I have never heard before, I close my eyes and l let my walls fall. I feel Carlisle getting up and I turn to see him. His kind eyes and smile warms my heart.

-I'm so sorry- I whisper.

Seth kiss my forehead, resting my head against his chest, I know that I have been bless enough to get this family to care for me. Maybe it's time I start to forgive myself.

* * *

**So, if you see any mistake let me know…**

**I will be waiting for your reviews…**

**Nai**


	9. Chapter 9: Eighteen

**I'm alive! Yup... I'm still around here... I was merely having too much work to be able to write as much as I wanted on this story... too I need to be honest and say that I struggle a lot with this chapter. I did finish this chapter a week ago, but I didnt like a lot of things of this chapter, so I deleted a very long section and re do it. I'm very please with the result... so without any more to say... Enjoy!**

**See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Eighteen**

"_Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant_

_filled with odd little waiters_

_who bring you things you never asked for_

_and don't always like." _

― _**Lemony Snicket**_

* * *

_Seth POV_

It's has been three weeks since we find out about Ava. Jacob decided to take me out of patrols till everything is back to normal with her, and using some of my days off from work, I was able to stay by her side as much as I wanted. We all have managed to take turns so she isn't alone at any time. The first week was kind of awkward, and I learned never to mess up with my imprint since I got the silence treatment, slap to my head, yells and death glares when I insisted and succeeded on don't let her put any weight over her ankle, which meant for me to carry her everywhere. Of course I was vanished from the bathroom. That was a day I will never forget… I learned she haves good aim, I was merely joking about me carrying her to the bathroom and help her get a shower. Of course, things went downhill when I kept smiling while she started to slap my chest, but to my defense she looks very cute when mad, though I never expected for her to use every single object around her as ammunition after I set her down. After that I got the silent treatment for about two hours, in which I made for her impossible to ignore me.

Over the second week Carlisle and Esme started to home schooling her, going over a list that Cedric send to them. At the start of the third week, Rose arrived to Folks and I need to say it's quite entertaining to have her here. Rose's ebony hair is always set on a ponytail; she keeps her honey eyes over Ava all the time and always insist on Ava to take a nap during the afternoon. The relationship between the two is almost like mother and daughter, sometimes Rose will sit and comb Ava's hair whispering softly to her about different tales. Rose talk the most with Carlisle, and even share with him a couple of books that she brought. Other than that, she maintains distance with everyone. I try to be cautious when she is around; there is an edge of warning on her eyes when I'm close to Ava. Charlie said tomorrow Cedric will arrive, though we don't need to pick him up. I wonder what kind of person Cedric is.

We are at the Cullens house; Rose is talking with Carlisle about the Sagarts costumes. Ava and Nessie are playing chess. I'm sitting close to her, pretending to be reading. Ava rests her head over my leg, and I wonder how much our relation has developed. These three weeks have made a change on our relation and we have plan a bonfire to tell her the truth about us. Her bruises are gone and she seems to be happy, though sometimes I catch her looking to the horizon with a lost look on her face. Nessie's voice makes me come back to reality; I look down to see Ava sleeping form. I smile and bend down to pick her up, kissing her forehead softly I turn around to take her to car and I find Rose looking at me with a frown. I look right back at her, determinate to make her see I'm not an enemy and I won't go away just because she doesn't like me. She grins at me and saying quick good byes, I drive with both of them back to Charlie's house. Placing Ava on her bed, I go to my house, feeling unsure of what grin meant. For a strange reason, Rose attitude towards me made me feel like I'm inadequate for Ava or that I need to demonstrate to her that my intentions are sincere. Trying not to think too much over it, I get to sleep since tomorrow is Ava's birthday and we have plan for a small party for her. Falling into a dreamless slumber I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

_Ava POV_

I open my eyes slowly, I'm lying down and I feel the grass under my body. The sky has pleasant brushes of purple, blue and orange. I smile and stretch my body, enjoying the feeling of the grass underneath me. It smells like lilies, mint… it reminds me of something pure and powerful. The sound of laughs reach my ears, sitting up, I turn towards it; my smile growing wider as I see the little boy of my dreams playing around with Seth. Seth is chasing the little boy, and a warm feeling spreads in my chest. I keep watching them play, both with that too familiar smile. Seth looks older, his hair is shorter, but his skin is the same chocolate tone. He is now pointing towards me; picking the little boy and putting him on his shoulders, he start to walk towards me. The little boy whispers something to Seth, he winks at me and I laugh, while they take a turn to a small patch of white lilies close to where I am. Seth comes close to me, while the little boy picks a flower. Seth held his hand out for me. Reaching for his hand, everything freeze, the sky turns red and Seth starts to disappear. I panic and get up to hold his hand, but mine goes thru his.

_**They will take away everything you love…**_

_Who are them?_ I ask to the little boy giving me his back.

_**They are greedy... they have watched you for a long time now. **_The face of the red eyed man comes to me again. _**He made an alliance with Scrios.**_ The little boy turns around and I see his hollow cavities. I hug him close and run my fingers through his hair.

_I won't let anyone get hurt. I promise._

_**Óg, our time is almost up. Wake up.**_

Opening my eyes I find myself on my room again. It's the first time I ever dream with someone else in my dreams. I feel the need to call Seth to confirm he is alright, but stop when I can't find a very good excuse to tell him if he asks why I am calling him this early. I decide to go down for a cup of tea and wait an hour to call Seth. I walk into the kitchen and find Rose already there with a cup of coffee. She smiles when she sees me and set a cup down while purring some tea.

-Any interesting dream, Ava? – I shake my head- Come on, Ava. Every Sagart has a very important dream when they turn eighteen. I know you are different on many aspects, but at least that one I know that one will be the same. The others before you get it.

I take a sip of my tea and look out thru the kitchen window. I hear Rose sigh; I hope she gives up with the whole dream deal. _What does my dream means? Does it mean that Seth is in danger? What is a Scrios…? Who is the red eyed man…?_

-So is that boy, isn't it? - Rose voice brings me back to reality.

-What do you mean Rose?

-You are so clueless sometimes, Ava – she chuckles-. It's good that the boy is so obstinate; he is going to need it with you.

-What are you talking about? – I raise an eyebrow, but she only dismisses me with a movement of her hand.

-Come on, we need to get ready for the party. I think will be refreshing to use some of the traditional clothes.

Seeing I probably will be call other nicknames I won't like I drop the subject. I take a shower and let the ritual begin. I say ritual because it always take over 2 hours to get ready, of course I'm going to insist on her getting ready in the middle of it, so I can relax of getting my hair pull to be set in a ponytail. _She said traditional right?_ I ask myself while getting dry. _I think she did say traditional_. Meaning I should expect some jewelry, hair ornament too and a long, long dress. _I need some backup… maybe I should call Alice or give Sue a silent help look._ Wrapping the towel around me I go out and luck comes towards me when I see Sue on the hallway talking with Rose. I give her my lost puppy eyes and mouth help. Sue's eyes tell me she gets the message and the rescue party will be send. Before I can get to say anything to Sue, I find myself be dragged towards my room. I can't help but feel doom when the door close.

After an hour of letting Rose comb my hair and get it in place, my rescue party (Esme, Sue and Alice) come only to become traitors… Yup, they find it more fun to join Rose. I'm starting to feel a headache, but it's good to be pampered by all of them. I smile as they exchange stories and give opinions about what I should wear and how to style my hair. Alice is able to convince Rose to keep the hair ornament to just a small white butterfly. I'm forever grateful to Alice for that, since Rose gets carried away easily. Esme and Sue pick a really simple white dress with an oak pattern in the skirt. I'm happy that only the dress is traditional and even so Sue and Esme choose the less conservative. I hug all of them and we get ready for my party. In our way downstairs I hear the doors of a car close, I turn around and see Rose face lit up. I let Rose go out alone, while I move towards the window to watch Rose approach the almost 7 foot tall man next to the black SUV. Rose grab his shirt and pull him down, kissing him fully on the lips, I giggle… That marriage is one of the oddest I have ever seen. Rose might be serious but she is always very maternal and friendly with everyone, while Cedric always remain stoic while in the open not really into public show of affection even privately he was more into tough love… I want to hug him and make him shift uncomfortable. A hand in my shoulder makes me come back to reality; I turn around to see Seth standing next to me. He gives me one of his bear hugs.

-Happy birthday, Ava- he whispers in my ear.

-Thank you, Seth – taking a quick glance to the couple outside, I see them embracing each other-. Come on, let's go with the others and let them have some quality time.

Seth shakes his head, but places a hand in the middle of my back and guides me outside, where some bone crushing hugs are my welcome. In so little time, I feel like I have found a new place to call home. Sue is coming with a big violet cake with some sugar lilies. I freeze when I see the flowers, the face of the little boy coming to my mind.

-Wow Sue, you really outdone yourself – I barely hear Bella saying – even Ava seems in shock with the cake.

Something clicks on my mind when she says my name I let out a nervous laugh, thankful that my awkward moment was count as a surprise.

-It's so beautiful Sue, thank you so much! – I hug her tight, hiding my discomfort.

They all work so hard on this party for me to ruin it with my foolish nightmares. I tune out the conversations, smiling from time to time, as an uneasy feeling set over me. Nessie is directing Jacob into moving the tables, Rosaline and Alice are arranging the gift table; Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Sue are watching over them. Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emmet disappear inside the house. Seth is next to me, apparently not minding my silence. Feeling light headed I place a hand over my forehead as I wonder what is this feeling.

-Banphrionsa – I look up and see Cedric standing on the back steps, holding Rose's hand. He is stoic as ever and I fight the grin forming on my lips.

-Caomhnóir – I fake unhappiness in my voice.

He raises his eyebrow elegantly. I roll my eyes and wave my hand as if dismissing him. He stares at me, his eyes shows he is quite entertaining with my antics. I have missed him so much… I have missed his stoic face, and the way he is always messing with me. I have missed the gruff way he shows he cares. Letting go of Rose's hand, he takes a step forward and open his arms to me. Feeling like a child I run to him and hug him tight, his strong arms surround me. He chuckles; placing his hands on my shoulders he moves me back and stares at me.

-Happy Birthday, Ava – he touches my nose with a finger and smirk playfully -. So are you going to introduce me?

-Like you need an introduction – he touches my nose again and I frown, giggling again.

He is staring now to each of the persons in the backyard; he is reading them. He isn't a Sagart like Rose and me, he is a Scáth. His powers are different than the ones we have. Reading the intentions of others is one of his unique powers. I elbow him softly.

-Please not in my birthday – he nods and walks directly to Charlie.

I watch him introduce himself to everyone. He knows all their names, and probably general background. He is now talking with Seth, the calculating stare is on again.

-Rose, - she walks beside me – you think you can get your husband to relax for today. I know he is on _protective_ mode, but this is too much.

She laughs and we walk towards them, Rose drags Cedric inside the house, probably to get something from the SUV.

-I hope he didn't make you uncomfortable – I say to Seth.

-Don't worry about it – he smiles and kiss my forehead -. Let's go and grab something to eat.

I laugh, but let him drag me to the table with different snacks. I got the feeling again and I start to disconnect from what's happening around me. I know I'm talking actively with Seth, but even if my life depends on me I could not say what we are speaking about. Everything becomes blurry and the dizziness comes back. I excuse myself and walk to the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink I take deep breaths and throw some cold water in my face. I look at my reflection and I'm thankful that my discomfort doesn't show. Taking another deep breath, I put a smile into my face and go back to the backyard. _Did I eat anything?_ I barely remember eating a sandwich or at least something that taste like that. I shake my head and I laugh of my own incapacity to remember what I did a couple of minutes ago… maybe an hour ago? _Did we already eat the cake?_ I get surprise when I bump into someone.

-Ava, you alright? – Seth bends a little so his face is in front of mine.

-Yeah, sorry got distracted – he chuckles and takes my hand.

-Come on, Nessie was ready to come and drag you out, so you could open your gifts. I offer myself to come for you, before Nessie got carried away.

I giggle, because I can imagine Nessie sending a search party for me, when I was only in the bathroom. For the first time in the day, the dizziness starts to disappear, I take a good look to the gift table and I'm surprise with how many gifts I have.

-I think is going to take a very long, long time to get all of that open – everyone laughs -. Well let us start.

All the girls got me new clothes and accessories. I love every single of them… I didn't bring so many clothes from home in the rushing to get out of there. And a couple of shoes are never too much. Jacob, Emmett, Charlie, Carlisle and Edward gave me a full art kit, some colors I didn't even know it was possible to get. Seth holds a small large box in his hands and gives it to me. I feel so curious that I rip the paper apart, and open the small jewelry box. A white gold necklace with a small violet fairy is there.

-If you don't like it, we can always chan… - he starts to say.

-It's perfect – I hold it tight to my chest and move towards him - . Can you help me?

He nods and takes the necklace out of the box, he puts it around my neck and his fingers brush softly against my skin. Shivers run thru my spine. I feel so happy right now. I blush a little and mumble a thank you to Seth.

-Time to open mine- Cedric says as he brings a big wooden box and places it on the table.

I froze as I realize what it is. I look up to Cedric, he only smiles and points to the box. I caress the wood, letting my fingers travel along the coat of arms of my family engrave on it, this was one of our greatest treasures. I open it up and inside there are the weapons that have belong to my family for centuries. My fingers caressing the lines on the wood of the bow with silver blades at the end, the red arrows enchanted to return to the owner, and the small daggers with the head of a wolf engrave in the hilt. A small tingle run thru my fingers as I touch the arrows and the bow, it has always been my favorite weapon. Looking up, Cedric is giving me one of his very famous grins.

-How? - I whisper.

-I have my ways- he chuckles.

I hug him tight, he barks a laugh and hugs me back. I know he must deal with a lot of problems to be able to bring the weapons to me. I stand back and punch him playfully on the shoulder, turning around to the weapons I pick up the bow. I hug it tight to my chest and smile; it feels so good to have them back.

-So you still remember how to use it? – Cedric teases me.

-Do you want to be my target and figure out? – He smirks and pulls my ponytail.

He picks the arrows and he points to the other side. There is a target at the other side hide it by the trees. I move forward but he stops me. I let out a small grunt.

-You are going to tell me a couple of months without training and you are unable to hit the target?

Opting for ignoring him, I take an arrow from him, placing my left leg a little bit back, I take position and let the feathers on the arrow touch my lips. As I take a deep breathe I close to every single sound around me, everything seems to go in slow motion as I check my back is straight and focus on the target. Breathing in, I get ready and as I breathe out I let the arrow go. I watch it fly with elegance thru the wind and a smirk of satisfaction appears on my face. The arrow hits in the middle of the target perfectly. I turn around, raising my eyebrow to Cedric, but he shrugs his nose.

-Perfect, though a couple of details we need to work over the execution.

I laugh and hit his shoulder. I turn around to find a very proud looking Rose and a couple of amused faces. I blush a little and look down.

-My family has always learned archery- I mumble, feeling a little bit stupid.

I feel warm fingers under my chin, gently raising it up. Seth's smiling face rewards me, suddenly I forget how to breathe properly, being so close to him.

-That was great, Ava. Mind to show us again?

I nod, not trusting my voice right now. I turn around and take position, willing my heart to slow down. I let go of the arrow and panic when see the little boy near the target, I move the bow down, my mouth open and a chill runs thru my body. Dropping my bow, I extend my hand to him… the world long forgotten to me.

We are back in the same field of my dream, I look around for Seth but he isn't here. The little boy runs towards me, holding a white lily on his hand, bending down to be in his same level, he puts the flowers behind my ear. His brown eyes looks directly to mine, he frowns and runs a finger along my cheek. _**Óg… we are running out of time… they are coming closer…**_ I hold him close to me.

_We still have time, I will make time…_ I whisper to him, his smile is bitter and he shakes his head, I open and close my eyes loosing focus of things around me. His chocolate eyes start to change into black… slowly disappearing, his smile is long gone, my heart start to race as I hold him closer as if that can stop him from disappearing, I look around and flames are consuming our field. I command them to stop, but my voice doesn't come out. Cold hands touch my face and I see Carlisle's face over me. The words of the voices around me lost sense and I know I'm about to pass out. I fight against it… A burning sensation comes from my heart and I hear some whispers telling me to calm down and breath, I want to tell them I can't, that if I breathe the fire around will grow. Hands grab my ankles, looking down I see that precious little boy holding to me as I was his life line, pressing down till I cannot longer keep inside the scream. Everything burns… _**They will take away everything you love...**_ the warning rings in my mind and I cannot longer fight the darkness around me.

* * *

_Seth POV_

I sit outside the house waiting for Ava to wake up. I still can feel the terror of watching her in so much pain and not being able to help her. I wanted to stay next to her, but with my wolf so close to snap I prefer to take a time to calm down. Cedric sit down next to me.

-Don't worry too much about her, she is tougher than we give her credit for – he smiles to me and place a hand on my back-. Nightmares have always being part of her life. Though never have one to materialize before – he frowns a little, he looks deep into my eyes and I suddenly feel that he can read every single though I'm having-. Whatever vision she is having, she will try to demonstrate she is able to keep her ground alone. She was rise to be the leader of the clan, the one that will sacrifice everything in order to keep everyone in the clan safe- he points to my bracelet-. That marks you as part of our clan, so now in her mind, your life is more important than her, and if keeping you safe means risking or giving her life to make that possible she will do it. You love her, I can see that – he looks back to the tree line and let out a sign-. Promise me that you will keep her safe while I'm gone.

-I will keep her safe, you can be sure of that- he smiles-. Where are you going?

-To investigate and eliminate the ones that dare to try to hurt her – he gets up and turns toward the house-. There is a possibility that while I'm gone, others will come for her, if that happens, please protect her.

He walks in and I look back to the tree line. She was so happy in the morning and her face when she start to get every single of our gifts was beyond words. The moment I place the necklace around her pale neck, I could feel something change deep inside me. The way she looked at me was full of love. When she picked the bow, she resembled a little warrior angel, so pure and innocent, standing there ready for battle. The boy made me feel uneasy, even thou something about him is familiar. The pain in her face as the little boy disappeared was enough to rip my heart out of my chest.

-SETH! - Ava scream takes me out of my dream like state.

Without thinking I run towards her room and see Cedric, Rose and Carlisle trying to restrain her. As soon as her eyes meet mines, she stops struggling and I come closer to her. She hugs me as if I'm about to disappear, hiding her face in my chest. I caress her hair and whisper to her that I'm here. She cries and I hold her tight to me, rocking her softly, waiting for her to stop crying.

* * *

_Ava POV_

Breathing in Seth's scent, I calm down and fight the tears. He is making small circles in my back, helping the nightmare to go away. I slowly loose my grip, keeping one of my hands to hold his shirt. I look up to see Cedric and Rose there, waiting for me to say something. Carlisle is next to the window, he smiles kindly and I feel much better seeing they are okay.

-Ava- Cedric starts.

-What is a Scrios? – I blurt out. Cedric seems in shock, he opens and closes his mouth but doesn't form actual words; the reaction is surely one that I didn't expect. – What is a Scrios, Cedric? – He regains composure and sits near the window.

-Where did you hear that name? – His voice is void of emotions.

-In my dreams… - his gaze is intense over me, asking me to elaborate-. You were right… my nightmares are getting worst, today so far I have two of them, in both that name was said. But I don't know what a Scrios is.

-Scrios is not a what, but a who – he whispers, almost unaware of the world around him. He gets up and moves towards the door-. You should rest; I will take care of this.

_This was not what I wanted to hear._ Anger starts to replace the anguish left by my nightmare.

-I don't want to rest – I move to sit in the edge of the bed-. I want you to tell me who this Scrios is.

-And I said I will take care of this, so you should go back to sleep.

-How are you going to take care of this? – I get up and move to stand in front of him.

-Is there a reason why you are questioning my decisions, Ava? – His voice leaves a warning that I ignore.

-Actually I do have a very good reason – I poke his chest, letting him know he is now very close to cross the line -. You are being stubborn and illogic, because the minute I said "Scrios" you imitate a fish out of the water and later give me this whole "I'm big and bad" attitude – poking his chest again, I raise my voice-. You refuse to answer my question; you order me around and get this stupid plan in your mind.

He growls at me and before I'm aware what's going on, Seth is in front of me, growling back to Cedric, showing his teeth. I blink a couple of times, my anger fading away to surprise. Seth's body is tense and I can feel him trembling against mine.

-Seth- Carlisle is now calling him, but he acts like he hasn't heard him.

I take a step to the right, so I can see Cedric, but Seth quickly covers me with his body and grips my waist, pressing me to his back. A low but threatening growl comes from him and I suddenly become to worry. I have known for quite a long time Seth isn't exactly what you would call normal, but the whole growling thing is something I expect of Cedric…

-Cedric- Rose voice is barely a whisper, and I hear her moving slowly towards him- maybe we should have a small talk – Cedric is glaring at Seth, he nods and moves around Seth, who at all times stays between Cedric and me. Rose stops at the doorway-. I now know if something happens to us, she will be safe.

Seth is still trembling and I run a hand between his shoulder blades, silently praying for him to calm down. I lay my head in his back and start humming a lullaby dad used to sing to me. I feel his trembling slowing down, and I place a kiss in his back. He turns around and I can see how the remnants of anger are replaced by regret. I caress his cheek and hold his hand, moving towards the bed.

-Seth, - Carlisle is near the doorway now, I can see Jasper and Edward standing by, watching Seth like he have transform in some kind of monster- maybe you should go outside.

_No._ I tight my grip on Seth and move closer to him, I look deep into his eyes. They show sadness and worry.

-Carlisle, if you don't mind, I prefer if he stays with me – I see him doubt and Edward places a hand in his shoulder-. Seth would never hurt me, I just want to talk with him about what just happen – he nods, but still uncertain-. Can you three help me keep Cedric here, till I finish talking with Seth, please?

-Consider it done- Edward smiles to us, turning around to go downstairs, Carlisle close the door behind him.

Seth sits down and rests his back against the headboard, his eyes close. I stand in front of him and I feel uncertain how to start this conversation.

-I'm sorry, Ava – his voice is barely a whisper and it breaks my heart to see him so down.

-Why are you sorry?

-I almost attack Cedric… I could have hurt you… - he is shaking, I sit between his legs and lay my head against his chest – Ava… - he is the only person I know that can say my name like prayer- I'm sorry.

-Nothing to be sorry about – I look up and smile to him -. I'm actually really impress – his eyes wide open and I giggle -. I know you don't really know who he is, but it's impressive that you stood your ground against him. You know… I can count with my fingers the persons that are brave enough to do what you just did – he seems confuse -. Do you remember the legend of Aghna that I told you? – He nods and I continue – Well… you see… Cedric is Phelan.

I let the information sink in. He frowns.

-You are telling me that he is a descendant of Phelan? – Shaking my head I let him figure that one out -. So not his descendant… then he is Phelan, the one from the legend – I nod -. How old he is? – I chuckle.

-Almost two millennia give it or take a couple of centuries – his frown becomes more prominent-. Yeah I know he doesn't look over 35 years old… So unfair how young he looks when in reality he is a very old man.

Seth chuckles and I relax, closing my eyes. He draws some patterns on my right arm and I'm quite content with avoiding a discussion with Phelan right now.

-So… - Seth breaks the silence – you aren't scare of me?

I sit back and look into his eyes. _He thinks a little demonstration of brute force is going to scare me._ I hug him tight and hide my face on his shirt and answer against his chest.

-I would never ever be afraid of you Cheer Bear. I know that you would never hurt me. I was more afraid of the reaction of Phelan; he doesn't react well when people challenge him. But I think you did kind of earn his respect.

He places his fingers under my chin and gently moves my head up so he can look into my eyes. There is an emotion that I can't quite place in the back of his eyes. His face is so close to mine that I notice how the outside ring of his iris has a rich green color. Somehow gravity has change, because I feel pull slowly towards him. _I wonder if Phelan will go berserker if he sees us like this._ Phelan… that name is enough to break my trance and I move back, blushing.

-I think we need to go down so I can talk to Phelan- I add quickly.

He smiles and nods, we get up but before I can open the door, Seth embraces me tight and place small kisses on my hair. My heart is racing so fast, that I feel I'm about to pass out. There are so many things, so many feeling I want to give a name, but right now, I need to figure out what's going on. Walking downstairs with Seth behind me, I find Cedric holding Rose close, the Cullen are right in front of them, I hear Sue on the kitchen probably making tea or coffee and Charlie is probably with her. I stop at the bottom of the stairs; staring at Cedric as he suddenly grown another head. _It's just a husband hugging his wife, its normal, right?_ I try to calm myself._ But we are talking about Phelan here. Last time he was like this was when he went…_ It hits me like a truck. I feel panic coming full force, combined with the painful memories of that day. Seth rubs my back and I take some courage and strength out of the gesture.

-So you are ready to tell me who this Scrios is? – I ask to Cedric, as I move to sit in front of him.

-We really don't have time for this Ava – he says and I shook my head.

-I have heard enough about time running out, and I have been keep enough in the dark with this. I need to know who this Scrios is… I need to know what we are facing – he shakes his head and I know I will need to change tactics –. I'm tired, Cedric. I'm tired of all this anguish that comes out of my dreams; I'm scare that every time I go to sleep I will dream of only destruction – he hesitates as I continue-. I'm only eighteen, Cedric. My father is death, my mother is… complicated, I feel blind without my connection to the Gnéithe, I'm having dreams almost every night that are suppose to be leads of the Gnéithe but only serves to worry me more. I'm asking you to give me a little peace of mind by telling me who this Scrios is, but you are closing me out – my eyes are burning, but I refuse to let the tears out -. So I'm asking you one last time, before I order you to tell me, are you going to tell me who this Scrios is?

-I want to know too – Rose says and cross her arms, Cedric lets out a sigh.

-I know when I have lost a battle. Scrios was born long before I made this pact with Aghna. I'm not sure born is the right word… probably created is more accurate – he runs a hand thru his hair -. You know that we, Scáths, were born from the combination of darkness and light, and we remained neutrals to the different issues of the world. We were to remain in the shadows, like our name indicated. For a long time there were rumors around. These rumors talked about something so monstrous that it went against everything we were. I was barely two centuries old when my father came across Scrios. My father described him like a soulless being, the vivid representation of pure evil in this planet. My father was one of the greatest warriors my race has ever seen, he was a very brave man, but that encounter changed him, he would keep an eye on the horizon and became almost obsess with Scrios. He believed that one day _he_ would become a problem for everyone.

Cedric close his eyes and take a deep breath. Rose holds his hand, rubbing it slowly, giving him some comfort.

-You mention he was created? – I ask.

-Well according to many rumors, he was a lowly Scáth. To gain power he made pacts with profane spirits. These pacts allowed him to control other beings, if said being was weak enough for the intrusion. This new ability make him crave for more, there are certain pacts or spells that are prohibited, not because they were made for evil proposes, is more likely is changing the right words you could change the outcome. One of the clans we have an alliance was attack for this reason; Scrios wanted the spell they safeguarded. Father got rumor of it, we warned them, but they didn't listen – his knuckles are going white, his eyes full of contained anger-. They allowed him to get the a holy spell, we could have done something if they listened to my father warning – he gets up and walks up and down, open and closing fists-. That spell made him able to acquire the powers of the person he killed. The same day he got hand on that spell he killed 257 Scáths, he banished after that. Father and I tried to find him, but soon other things got priority. For centuries we were safe, the Sagarts come into the picture and we observed this new group. That's when he appeared again. My family kept one of the most powerful light spells created, my father feared for the safety of it, so we hide it where he could never find it. He attacked us, we were able to save our women and children, sending them to our closest ally. After thirteen days of holding them back, our defense fell. I got hurt going against Scrios, he was ready to kill me when my father saved me. He sent me away to the middle of the forest where Aghna found me – he stares right to me-. I know what the legend say it happen, but I was very close to death when she found me, she healed my physical wounds and took care of some mental ones. When I was completely healed and she was ready to go, I made my oath to her. She told me that if I didn't have another place to go I could always find her. I come back to the castle to give proper burial to my people, and took the journals of my father about Scrios.

-Why does he want me? – I whisper.

-I don't know, Ava – he suddenly looks so old -. That's what I'm going to find out. You will remain here with Rose – I raise my right eyebrow to the comment, but let him go on-. I think I can start looking in the place they were holding your father. I will go alone – he narrows his eyes when he sees my eyebrow go higher -. And that's final.

I search Rose's eyes with mines and when she averts her eyes from mine that is all I need to know about what she thinks about this. Cedric places a small kiss over Rose's lips and walks towards the backyard. I see a tear roll on Rose's cheek and I know I have enough. I get up and follow him, I stop and turn around.

-Seth, please don't interfere in what is about to happen – I grin and then say to Rose-. You might wanna come and enjoy the show… 'cause your husband is about to get a lesson of how to deal with an O'Connell.

Rose chuckles and I run outside, he is standing in the middle of the backyard when my body collides against him, efficiently knocking him to the floor. I hear a growl and I roll over away from him. He is snarling and I grin at him.

- I take it you get to know that Rose and I don't agree with your plan – he gets up and cross his arms -. Do I need to remind you how well did that plan went the last time? – He only glares at me; I stand up and cross my arms -. Why you don't take Rose?

-Someone needs to stay here with you to protect you – he says.

-So you are going in a suicidal mission because you think I need someone to protect me.

-I don't think, I know you need someone to look after you… Maureen got really close to kill you!

-Really? I wasn't expecting that and you are over reacting, I was a little bruise, but never close to death – he snarls and I narrow my eyes -. I can take care of myself pretty good, I have my weapons now and I'm never alone, either Seth or one of the Cullen are always with me or you telling me you don't trust on them too?

-That is not the point – he yells at me.

-You are right; the point is that you don't want to hear me or your wife – I yell back at him -. Your wife almost lost it when she saw you barely alive… You think it was easy to respect your decision when we could feel both you and my father dying! But no… you got to be the big bad Scáth that protect the damsels in distress – he growls and I held his stare showing him that I won't back down-. Last time I check your wife is a very powerful Sagart, that have prove you time after time that she will have your back in any battle. I may not have my powers but the hours you spend into training me were not in vain. If you have forgotten how good I am, I can remind you by kicking some sense in that head of yours. You are not leaving without Rose, and that is final.

He snarls at me and I smirk, I give a quick glance to Rose and I see her sitting down in the stairs. Seth is being held back by Emmet and Edward, I just shake my head and turn my attention to Cedric. His lips form a thin line, and I know he is very close to snap. He is looking at me with a barely contain fury, and a shiver runs down my body. _I'm not afraid… okay maybe a little… _I stand my ground, lifting my chin and hoping I look as commanding as I picture myself. I know this will end either with him summiting or attacking. I roll my eyes when I know the first one is pretty much not going to happen. He takes a step forward; I bit down my lip and wait. He looks down, his shoulders move up and down in a very strange way. He places a hand over his stomach and then I realize what he is doing.

-You are laughing of me- I accuse him.

A chuckle comes from him; I keep my poker face and resist the urge to hit him on the head… hard. _If he doesn't stop I swear…_ I turn to see Rose, giving her an exasperated look while pointing at him. She just smiles and rolls her eyes. I can see everyone else with confusion write all over their face.

-You will make a great leader- Cedric says-. I should be giving you a lesson about attacking your mentor and caomhnóir, but you did what you were born and raise to do – his eyes glow with pride-, just maybe not in a very lady way, but we can always work about when we come back.

I nod and smile, Rose stands next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, she places a hand over his cheek. He covers her hand with his, and places a chaste kiss over her lips and look back towards me. I smile to both of them. _Please Gnéithe, watch over them for me._ I pray.

-Before we go, I want you to know something. We will always stand by your side, and we know when we come back you will have your connection back. I am very proud of you, Ava.

He lets go of Rose and hugs me. I hug him back, enjoying this token of affection so weird to get from him. He kisses my forehead and walks back to Rose. He stops and raises his head to contemplate the sky.

-You remind me so much of Aghna – his voice is soft -. Both of you see the world so different from us – he seems to hesitate and share a quick look with Rose -. That's why, Aiofe O'Connell… - he kneels in front of me and my heart starts to beat faster – I, Phelan, oath to give you council and protection at times of war and peace. My power and life is now under your command.

I'm totally speechless, I never in a million years expected for him to do what he just do. My father told me that Phelan never ever make that oath again after Aghna. He remained loyal to that first oath. _Please, I beg you… lend me some of my old power to give them at least some kind of protection._ I pray in my mind to the Gnéithe. A calm breeze flows around me, whispering words of comfort that I can only hear. I let out a small sob, as I feel the rush of power thru my body.

- _By my bloodline you will remain strong – _my voice sounds as a multitude of whispers on the wind-, _may fire and air safeguard you, and blessings bestow on me beset you._

I close my eyes and enjoy my connection to the Gnéithe, even with my eyes close I can see everyone around me. The power start to flow away from me and the connection is almost close, I feel tired, but force myself to remain standing. I open my eyes when Rose hugs me tight and kisses my forehead. I take hold of Phelan's hand.

-I'm sorry that I don't have enough power to break the seals, but I promise you both that when you come back I will be able to do it- he only shakes his head and I sigh-. Promise me that you both will come back safe to me.

-I promise – Phelan says and let go of my hand walking away from me, dragging Rose behind him. He grins, just a second later, both of them disappear.

* * *

**So one less chapter and a couple more to go... What did you think?**

**As usual, reviews are welcome and I will be waiting for them with anxiety!**

**Till next time!**

**Nai**


End file.
